Valar Morghulis Night Mother
by SarevokDothrakiDovahkiin
Summary: Le trône de Skyrim est vacant, les dragons sont de retour et détruisent tout sur leurs passages, la Guerre Civile fait rage. Le Thalmor complotent en Cyrodiil et en Bordeciel, l'Empire est affaibli. Le Sacrement Noir est exigé mais personne ne répond. Et quand l'équilibre des forces est rompue le salut ne peut venir d'un seul mais d'une multitude de héros. Parmi eux un Assassin.
1. Remarque

**IMPORTANT**

**Certains passages contiennent et contiendront des phases de tortures, de combat... assez explicites**

**Je vais commencer d'abord par les différences avec Skyrim afin que tout le monde parte sur les mêmes bases avant de poster l'histoire.**

**Il existe différentes catégories d'armures et de boucliers divisés en quatre à savoir ;**

**1. Les Vêtements qui regroupe toutes les robes de Mage, et les vêtements portés par les PNJ**

**2. Les Armures Légères : (Matelassée, en Peau, en Fourrure, en Cuir, en Cuir Cloutée, Besantines, Elfique Légère)**

**3. Les Armures Intermédiaires : (Cloutée, en Ecailles, Elfique, Chitine, Cottes de Mailles, Feuilletée, Verre, Stalhrim, Draconique)**

**4. Les Armures Lourdes : (Chitine, Fer, Nordique Antique, Acier, Plaque, Dwemer, Ostalium, Orque, Nordique Gravée, Ebonite, Falmer, Stalhrim, Daedrique, Pendragon)**

**Les Boucliers eux sont divisés en fonction de la taille ;**

**1. Targe**

**2. Rondache**

**3. Ecu**

**4. Pavois**

**Concernant les armes il y a également quatre catégories ;**

**1. Armes Tranchantes : (Dagues, Epées Courtes, Epées Longues, Epées Bâtardes, Epées à deux mains (Espadons), Haches, Haches d'Armes, Cimeterres, Wakizashi, Ninjato, Katana)**

**2. Armes Contondantes : (Bâton, Gourdin, Fléau d'Armes, Morgenstern, Masses, Marteau de Guerre)**

**3. Armes d'Hast Perforantes : (Lance, Hallebarde)**

**4. Armes à Distances et de Jet : (Dagues, Flèchette, Fronde, Arc court, Arc Long, Arc Composite, Arbalète Légère, Arbalète Lourde, Shuriken)**

**Il y a plusieurs Ecoles de Magie ce qui inclut plusieurs types de Magiciens, le Généraliste étant le plus puissant car il étudie toutes les écoles et a accès à une grande variété de sorts. Les Mages spécialisés eux, utilisent uniquement les sorts d'une ou deux Ecoles de Magie limitant ainsi leurs savoirs et connaissances ;**

**1. Les Sorts de l'Ecole d'Abjuration sont spécialisés dans la Magie de Protection. Cette école permet de créer des barrières physiques et magiques, d'augmenter la résistance physique et magique, de contrer les différentes écoles de Magie mais également de dissiper les sorts de protections**

**2. Les Sorts de l'Ecole d'Altération et de Transmutation sont spécialisés dans la manipulation et la modification du monde physique et de ses propriétés naturelles et surnaturelles. Cette école permet d'affecter les objets, les personnes, l'environnement et de modifier leurs propriétés permettant par exemple de changer de corps, visage, sexe, d'utiliser les sources de puissances invisibles pour obtenir le résultat désiré**

**3. Les Sorts de l'Ecole de Conjuration et d'Invocation sont spécialisés dans la création et l'apparition d'objets, des créatures ou de l'énergie à proximité du magicien, de faire venir des entités originaires d'un autre Plan (comme l'Oblivion) et de déplacer des créatures ou des objets sur de grandes distances ou Plans, mais également de bannir ces créatures. Les créatures invoquées obéissent généralement à celui ou celle qui les a appelés, mais ce n'est pas systématique.**

**4. Les Sorts de l'Ecole de Destruction et d'Evocation sont spécialisés dans la manipulation des Éléments et de l'énergie magique afin de provoqués des dégâts importants et immédiats très spectaculaire sur le plan visuel**

**5. Les Sorts de l'Ecole de Divination sont spécialisés dans la magie permettant de retrouver des personnes, des secrets oubliés depuis longtemps, de connaître l'avenir, de découvrir ce qui est caché et de percer à jour les sorts de l'Ecole d'Illusion**

**6. Les Sorts de l'Ecole d'Illusion sont spécialisés dans la manipulation des sens et de l'esprit. Elle incite les gens à voir des choses qui n'existent pas, à ne pas voir ce qui est là, à entendre des bruits fictifs ou encore à se souvenir de choses qui ne se sont jamais produites. Elle permet également d'affecter l'esprit des créatures et personnes, ce qui permet de les contrôler ou d'influer sur leur comportement et leurs actes**

**7. Les Sorts de l'Ecole d'Enchantement sont spécialisés dans l'utilisation des Gemmes Spirituelles pour appliquer des effets magiques immuable et plus ou moins permanent sur les objets désirés permettant d'améliorer les caractéristiques et les compétences des porteurs ou les dégâts infligés**

**8. Les Sorts de l'Ecole Runique sont spécialisés dans l'utilisation des Runes pour protéger un objet, un lieu, une personne, infligés des dégâts et pour décupler les effets magiques de l'Ecole d'Enchantement. Cette école utilise des Runes de plusieurs langues ce qui exige une connaissance très poussés des langues suivantes : Daedra, Falmer, Aedra, Dwemer, Ayleid, Ehlnofex, Akavirois, Draconique...**

**9. Les Sorts de l'Ecole d'Entropie sont spécialisés dans les effets imprévisibles très dangereux. Le Wabbajack en est l'exemple le plus célèbres**

**10. Les Sorts de l'Ecole de Guérison sont spécialisés dans la création de la vie, dans la restauration de santé, de vigueur et de magie. Elle permet également de soigné les créatures venants des autres Plans comme les Morts-Vivants. L'école de Guérison sert également dans la destruction, la répulsion et le bannissement des Morts-Vivants**

**11. Les Sorts de l'Ecole de Nécromancie sont spécialisés dans la manipulation, la mort, la création de Morts-Vivants et l'énergie vitale. Elle permet de contrôler, de créer des légions de Morts-Vivants, d'affaiblir et d'absorber la santé, vigueur et la magie des ennemis. Seul les plus puissants Nécromancien peuvent ressusciter n'importe quel créature et soumettre à leur volonté l'esprit d'immenses créatures reptiliennes et Seigneur Morts-Vivants mais également d'accéder à l'immortalité**

**12. Les Sorts de l'Ecole de la Voix des Tempêtes, appelés couramment l'Art de la Voix ou Thu'um sont spécialisés dans la manipulation de la langue Draconique et dans l'utilisation de leurs voix pour utiliser cette puissante magie Nordique. Les adeptes et particulièrement les Maîtres de la Voix ainsi que les Dragons sont extrêmement rare, mais les plus puissants d'entre eux perdent l'usage de la parole, ne pouvant produire un son sans provoquer des cataclysmes.**

**On dit que dans l'année 201 de la Quatrième Ère que les Anciens Nordiques appelle le second Kalpa soit 7000 ans après la première apparition du Dieu de la Destruction Alduin, celui-ci ainsi que des centaines de Dragons réapparurent en Bordeciel ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine d'adepte de l'Art de la Voix**


	2. Introduction

The Elder Scrolls V

Skyrim

Introduction

Certains pensent que le meurtre parfait repose sur la préparation et l'organisation. D'autres disent que tout est question de patience, de timing, savoir saisir la bonne opportunité. La plupart pensent encore qu'il s'agit uniquement d'avoir de bon outils. Autant disent que la manière est la plus importante de tous aussi brutale soit elle. Guère disent que la méthode importe peu. Davantage appartiennent à une Guilde d'Assassins, une famille, un culte religieux. Chacun utilise le mensonge, la tromperie et la manipulation pour parvenir à ses fins. Pourtant tout ce petit monde à tort, car le meurtre ne repose pas sur un seul de ses critères mais sur tous.

Quiconque ne respectant pas une seule de ses règles finit souvent par être victime de sa propre arrogance sans en avoir pleinement conscience.

Pour cet homme, c'est simple... Le meurtre fait partie de sa vie. Cet homme a pour élément le jour comme la nuit. Chaque pièce de son équipement l'aide à atteindre ce qu'il convoite le plus. Les habits qui le dissimulent, les outils, armes, capacités et les secrets qu'il possède contribuent à ce moment précieux. Le moment où cet homme sent la vie quittait autrui par sa faute. Cet homme voit. Cet homme sait. Seul la mort peut payer la vie. Cet homme n'a qu'une parole. Dites un nom et cet homme se chargera du reste, dans la minute, dans l'heure, la journée, le mois, l'année, mais la mort du nommé viendra. Cet homme paie sa dette envers son dieu. Vous pensez trouvez cet homme ? Détrompez-vous. Car quand cet homme veut quelque chose, il finit toujours par l'obtenir. Cet homme a l'honneur d'avoir pour nom Styrbjorn.

Prononcé le Sacrement Noir ainsi que la phrase sacrée et cet homme viendra pour votre appel. Dites-le encore :

Valar Morghulis


	3. Prologue

_"Cela fait 15 années que nous nous connaissons. nous sommes nés dans un petit village forestier à proximité de la frontière de Cyrodiil et de Bordeciel. Mais très vite nos trois destinées se sont révélées être complètement différentes : Moi un simple Garde-Forestier qui devint le Haut-Roi de Skyrim et l'Empereur de Cyrodiil, lui l'Ecouteur de la Confrérie Noire et elle... La Maîtresse de la Guilde des Voleurs des deux Provinces. J'ai une dette envers eux." Godric_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Loredas 1 Vifazur 4E201**

Quelque part dans une des nombreuses forêts de pins, bordant les rochers escarpés, glacés et le blizzard des montagnes de Jerall, une brume des plus mystérieuse entouré une cabane qui semblait être à l'abandon. De l'extérieur, la seule chose que l'on pouvait distinguer était la faible lumière qui émanait des Nirnroot ainsi que leurs sons. Ce qu'on ne voyait pas, était les deux ombres équipés d'arc, tapis dans les feuillages des arbres, observant chaque mouvement suspect s'approchant de la cabane. Plus on se rapprochait de celle-ci, et plus on pouvait distingué une faible lueur, celle d'une bougie dévoilant la présence de trois individus immobiles.

Mais... ce qui rendait ce lieu sinistre provenait d'hurlements inhumains, déchirants l'air depuis déjà plusieurs jours, des mouches autour de celui-ci, les traînées de sang entourant la construction en bois ainsi que les planches pourris qui craqués constamment à peine le pied posé sur lui, les planches étaient également soumises à la présence de centaines d'asticots qui se nourrissaient de la chair et des organes en décomposition d'Altmer qui selon les vêtements en lambeaux appartenaient aux Thalmors.

À en jugés par les différentes blessures, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient subis successivement d'innombrable tortures et qu'ils étaient morts dans d'horribles souffrances. Deux d'entre eux avaient eu la peau des ongles écorchés, plusieurs doigts et orteils amputés. Trois autres avaient été victimes d'éviscération de l'abdomen et des globes oculaires. Un autre avait été ébouillanté vivant. Et le dernier avait dû avoir ses pieds amputés après avoir marché dans l'un des nombreux pièges à loups qui entouraient la construction de bois.

Les deux survivants de cette chasse à l'Elfe, étaient cloués par les poignets et les chevilles sur des planches de bois, l'un d'entre eux avait un sac sur la tête. Un homme portant une cape, dissimulait son visage à l'aide d'un capuchon, il jouait avec un outil d'embaumement, puis le lança vers l'Altmer sans sac qui hurla de douleur. L'homme abaissa son capuchon dévoilant une vision de cauchemar : un crâne en décomposition, dont un des orbites avait à la place de l'oeil, un asticot qui gigotait dans tous les sens. Il approcha sa main desséchée de la seul bougie qui éclairait la pièce, et éteignit la flamme plongeant la cabane dans le noir le plus totale. Il jeta deux seaux sur les Altmers qui hurlèrent sous le contact de l'eau glacé puis utilisa sa magie de Destruction pour leurs brûlés les chairs. Il s'arrêta pour sentir.

- "Mhmm... J'aime cet odeur de soufre, vous savez cette odeur de barbecue. Ô mais j'oublie les bonnes manières, cet homme devant vous ne s'est pas présenté, pardonnez-moi puissant Thalmor."

Il s'approcha d'eux...

- "Cet homme a l'honneur de s'appeler Grim le Faucheur." La fin de la phrase se transforma en un rire d'amusement. Il se tourna vers l'Altmer encagoulé et lui versa un autre seau après avoir maintenu sa tête, l'Elfe manqua de se noyer et suffoqua quelques instants, avant d'avoir son sac enlevé par son tortionnaire.

Il alluma une lanterne et la rapprocha de son visage, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus un crâne en décomposition, mais bel et bien un visage qui apparaissa sous les yeux médusés du brûlé qui avait vu le précédent visage... Le tortionnaire se révéla être un séduisant Nordique avec des cheveux épars aussi sombre que la nuit la plus obscure. Il était de taille moyenne mais avait comme particularité d'avoir des yeux noirs aussi bien perçants, froids et acérés qu'une lame. Il récupèra sa lame incurvé lancé quelques instants plus tôt, et jeta de l'huile sur chacun des deux torturés.

- "L'heure est venue... laissez-vous étreindre par la mort..."

Et c'est par un rictus fiché sur son visage qu'il jeta la lanterne sur la substance inflammable. Il sortit de la cabane après avoir renversé la dizaine de seau contenant du feu grégeois. La construction prit immédiatement feu dans son intégralité, laissant les deux Thalmors être immolés. Le crépitement des flammes couvrit les cris agonisants des Altmer.

- "Tu as enfin fini de t'amuser ? On peut y aller maintenant ?" Demanda un homme portant un capuchon et une cape verte, s'approchant du pyromane qui avait été rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt, par une femme elle aussi dissimulée.

Ils avaient chacun un équipement semblable : une armure cloutée en guise de protection, un simple arc long composite avec un carquois contenant une vingtaine de flèches ainsi qu'une épée longue dans le dos, à leurs ceintures étaient attachés trois fourreaux contenant une épée longue, une épée courte et une dague. Ils avaient également des petites sacoches contenant divers potions et des dagues de lancer au nombre de cinq.

- "Cet homme a fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger et venger sa soeur. Dit l'Assassin d'une voix sombre.

- Mais je vais bien maintenant Styrbjorn, grâce à vous deux. Continua la femme

- La prochaine fois que tu voudras faire ce genre de chose, préviens-nous avant de commencer..."

Le dénommé Styrbjorn rit à cette remarque, il regarda le ciel et glatit. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre glatissement se fit entendre, et la nuit laissa apparaître un aigle, qui se posa sur une des épaules de son maître. Il repartit après avoir reçu des instructions, laissant le trio reprendre la route. Le Rôdeur prit la tête du groupe qui traversa pendant des heures des forêts de pins.

- "Es-tu sûre de vouloir intégrer la Guilde des Voleurs de Bordeciel chère soeur ?

- Oui, je suis sûre... La Confrérie Noire n'est pas pour moi. Et certainement pas les Sans-Visages ou le Dieu Rouge. Je suis bonne pour les rapines, mais le meurtre... Brrr très peu pour moi, je n'ai pas les mêmes dispositions que toi pour ce genre de chose.

- Très bien... Ta caravane Khajiit arrive quand ?

- Nous les verrons dans moins d'une heure. Mes amis Vajhira et Dora'jiradh ont tous les papiers pour nous faire passer la frontière.

- J'essaierai de vous rejoindre dans quelques semaines. Fit le Rôdeur à voix basse.

- Tu ne viens pas Godric ? Demanda la femme.

- Les Justiciars Thalmor savent à quoi tu ressembles Freyja, contrairement à Styrbjorn tu n'es pas un Sans-Visage et un Change-Peau. Et puis, je connais ces montagnes comme ma poche depuis le temps. Ils ne pourront jamais me trouver dans mon élément. Styrbjorn, c'était nécessaire de faire une crémation pour les deux derniers Altmer que tu as torturés ?

- La mort par le feu... est la mort la plus pure... Godric. En particulier quand il s'agit d'une vie que réclame le Dieu Multiface et le Dieu de la Lumière R'hllor.

- Tu t'es fais passer pour qui cette fois mon frère ? Grim ? Jaqen ? Azor Ahai ?

- Grim... Dit l'Assassin en affichant un rictus malfaisant.

- Ils t'ont donnés les informations que l'on a besoin au moins ? J'espère qu'on a pas perdu notre temps. S'exprima le Rôdeur visiblement énervé par l'attitude antipathique de son compagnon.

- Le Thalmor possède une Ambassade ainsi qu'une prison en Bordeciel, apparemment les deux se trouvent dans la Châtellerie d'Haafingar proche de la ville de Solitude. Ils m'ont également donnés les noms des quatre responsables de SA mort... "

Styrbjorn afficha une mine sombre et une larme coula le long d'une de ses joues au souvenir d'un passé qui lui semblait trop proche. Il reprit...

- "Apparemment le Thalmor a également un espion parmi la population de Bordeciel mais j'ignore son nom...

- Et les autres comment s'appellent-ils ? Demanda Freyja

- Il y a un dénommé Ondolemar qui se trouve dans une ville de Markarth, apparemment il est à la tête des Justiciars, il y a aussi un Mage du nom de Rulindil qui se trouve être le troisième Ambassadeur du Thalmor en Bordeciel. La première Ambassadrice Elenwen et un autre Mage du nom d'Ancano."

Le groupe arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, une quinzaine de Khajiit les attendaient. Deux d'entre eux s'avancèrent les armes à la main.

- "Le Khajiit se demande qui vous êtes, étrangers." S'exclama le guerrier en armure d'acier. Godric, Freyja et Styrbjorn s'avancèrent après avoir retiré en douceur leurs capuchons pour ne pas paraître hostile. Chacun d'entre eux montra une piècette de fer et prononça les paroles rituelles :

"Valar Morghulis"

Les deux Khajiit écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant d'une part Freyja et d'autre part se courbèrent en entendant la phrase, avant de répondre par une autre parole rituelle :

"Valar Dohaeris"

Godric s'avança et donna un sac de Sucrelune à chacun des chefs et après avoir expliqués la situation, il reprit le chemin inverse. Les deux Khajiit donnèrent les papiers nécessaires à Freyja et Styrbjorn puis, les présentèrent aux restes des membres des quatre caravanes. Une fois terminé et habillés correctement, la délégation d'Elsweyr partit en direction de la frontière de Cyrodiil-Bordeciel. Deux jours plus tard, ils atteignirent un portail gardé par un groupe de soldats de l'Empire. Le Légat demanda la raison de leurs présences, et après avoir vérifié que tous les papiers étaient en ordres, les laissa entrer.

- "Bienvenue dans la Châtellerie de Falkreath de la province de Skyrim. Si je peux vous donnés un conseil, ne vous attirés aucun ennuis ou la hache du bourreau vous raccourcira de quelques centimètres."

Une fois la porte franchie, Styrbjorn afficha un sourire.

_Enfin... Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencés_


	4. Première Leçon

"Jamais la Khajiit n'aurait pensé devenir la disciple du Maître des Sans-Visages et des Change-Peau. Malgré ses airs placides et délicats, sa simple présence à mes côtés me met mal à l'aise. Pourtant mon père est resté plusieurs années avec lui. Un noir dessein ainsi qu'une solitude sans fin est enfouis au plus profond de son âme." Vajhira

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

**PREMIÈRE LEÇON**

**Morndas 3 Vifazur 4E201**

- "Bienvenue dans la Châtellerie de Falkreath de la province de Skyrim. Si je peux vous donnés un conseil, ne vous attirés aucun ennuis ou la hache du bourreau vous raccourcira de quelques centimètres." S'exclama le Légat Impérial, laissant la délégation d'Elsweyr partir, accompagnés par Styrbjorn et Freyja, en direction de la capitale qui était la ville la plus proche.

Ville situé à quatre heures de marche, afin de se reposer, en plus de donner les capitales des autres Châtelleries à desservir, pour chaque caravane. Lors du voyage, après avoir récupéré son Aigle du nom d'Orell qui se posa sur son épaule, Styrbjorn se remémora tout ce qu'il avait appris sur cette Châtellerie, lors de sa formation de Sans-Visages et la découverte de ses mystérieux pouvoirs de Change-Peau. Styrbjorn avait appris le maximum de chose sur l'histoire de Skyrim. En particulier concernant celle des différentes Châtelleries et de leurs géopolitiques :

La capitale portait le même nom que la Châtellerie : Épervine. Cette Châtellerie est située le long de la frontière séparant Bordeciel de Cyrodiil, la deuxième plus grande ville de la Châtellerie se nomme Helgen et est une ville très visitée, notamment pour l'une de ses auberges connus pour faire de l'Hydromel mélangé avec de la Genièvre, elle constitue par la même occasion un carrefour important sur les contreforts des montagnes de Jerall et est considérée comme la "Porte de Bordeciel". A mesure que l'on progresse vers le nord, le relief montagneux et accidenté du sud laisse place à des plaines ponctuées de forêts de pins. Bien que d'apparence tranquille pour le novice, ces forêts sont très primaires et truffées d'ennemis (animaux sauvages, troll, géant, ou pire encore) guettant derrière le moindre tronc. Les habitants d'Épervine n'en demeurent pas moins des fermiers, des bergers, des chasseurs-cueilleurs, des pêcheurs et des bûcherons raisonnablement prospères, grâce à l'abondance d'eau fraîche fournie par le lac Ilinalta, le plus grand réservoir d'eau de Bordeciel, ainsi que par la diversité de sa faune et de sa flore.

Le lac est un excellent point de repère. Au nord, se trouve les montagnes saillantes de la Brisure dont ces pics enneigés sont dominés par le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées qui surplombent la source de la Rivière Blanche, ainsi que le village de Rivebois, appartenant à la Châtellerie voisine de Blancherive. En partant vers l'est, le blizzard des montagnes de Jerall, les attaques de bandits dans les hauts cols montagneux ainsi que les grottes battues par les vents de la Honte d'Haemar sont monnaies courantes. Au sud s'élèvent les montagnes de Jerall dont les rochers escarpés et glacés empêchent l'accès à de nombreuses localités et il est quasiment impossible d'en sortir vivant sans arme, magie ou en passant par les portails Frontaliers. Cela dit, ces étendues sauvages accueillent toujours des chasseurs obstinés, déterminés à vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendent. Vers l'ouest, les forêts de pins laissent la place à la pierraille et à des rochers plus escarpés encore, où les hurlements de colère des Parjures, les habitants de La Crevasse résonnent, y pénétrés sans bonne escorte est très dangereux.

Épervine était tristement célèbre pour son passé sanglant et son immense cimetière. Son nom n'était pas d'origine Nordique mais Elfique, bien que même le Peuple des Mers ne se souvient plus aujourd'hui de sa signification. La ville d'une centaine d'habitants et son cimetière se sont développés au fil des siècles autour d'un mémorial de la Bataille de Gardesol. Une statue commémorative se dressait autrefois là où Kjoric le Blanc avait succombé en défendant Épervine du Premier Empire. D'après la légende, son fils, Hoag Tueurmer, serait mort au même endroit quelques années plus tard en reprenant la cité. Les habitants s'énorgueillissent de l'histoire et du cimetière d'Épervine, bien que certains la surnomment sombrement "La ville où viennent mourir les héros".

Au cours des dernières années, la famille du Jarl s'est retrouvée tiraillée entre les deux camps : celui de Siddgeir, le Jarl Impérial avare, et celui de son oncle, l'ancien Jarl Dengeir, contraint d'abdiquer en raison du soutien croissant qu'il apportait aux Rebelles Sombrages. Le peuple d'Épervine travaille dur pour continuer à faire tourner la capitale, malgré les luttes politiques. Isolée et isolationniste, la capitale réserve un accueil glacial aux visiteurs, avec ses façades strictes et son cimetière obsédant. Certains disent que des feux follets parcourent le cimetière une fois la nuit tombée, que les édifices solitaires paraissent encerclés par le cimetière et que des ennemis dissimulés semblent guetter les citoyens à l'orée des bois, tandis que le palais sinistre abrite le Jarl corrompu, sa famille paranoïaque divisée et sa cour.

Les raisons de la venue de Styrbjorn en Bordeciel, n'était connu que de Godric et de Freyja qui leurs avaient racontés sans rentrés dans les détails, quelques années après un tragique événements qui était survenue à Bravil en 4E188 de Sombreciel et qui avait entraîné la mort de plusieurs de ses disciples ainsi que sa bien aimée qu'il avait juré de venger. Elle avait appris à Styrbjorn l'existence de deux Sanctuaires de la Confrérie Noire en Bordeciel par le biais de l'une de ses manifestations de son pouvoir de Change-Peau. Godric et Freyja avait devinés qu'il s'agissait d'une promesse et d'une affaire personnelle. Et cela leur fut confirmés, lors de l'un de leurs voyages, où ils entendirent parlés de rumeurs évoquant qu'une troupe conjointe de Justiciars Thalmor et d'Impériaux menés par un Général trop ambitieux, avaient profanés un Sanctuaire de la Dark Brotherhood à Bravil. Des dizaines de membres de la Confrérie Noire avaient été massacrés, soit en étant taillée en pièces, brûlée vivant, écorchées ou en étant dépecé comme des animaux. Leurs têtes avaient été exposées sur les remparts de l'Ambassade du Thalmor de Cyrodiil pour que quiconque n'ose plus sans prendre à un membre des Thalmor, mais également pour faire respectés leurs justices concernant le Traité de l'Or Blanc mis en place quelques années auparavant.

- "Halte Khajiit, vous devez restés à l'extérieur de la ville, si vous voulez commercer avec nous. Il est hors de question que la vermine de votre espèce rentre dans la ville, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?" Expliqua un des six gardes qui gardés la Porte principale sud de la Capitale. Qui sortit au passage Styrbjorn de ses pensées.

- "Il y a un problème ? Interrogea l'Assassin.

- "J'ai dit que la vermine Khajiit reste dehors, la ville d'Épervine n'a pas besoin que des voleurs et des contrebandiers viennent rajouter davantage de problème qu'il y en a déjà, on doit déjà s'occuper de ses attaques de bandits, alors si en plus on doit s'occupés d'une bande de drogués au Skooma...

- Et si je me porte garant d'eux ?" S'exclama à son tour Freyja.

Les gardes la dévisagèrent de bas en haut en jetant un regard concupiscent sur ses formes. Plusieurs d'entre eux chuchotèrent, puis l'un d'entre eux courut jusqu'au baraquement des gardes le plus proche, pour revenir quelques minutes après avec son supérieur. Les gardes fixés toujours Freyja, ce qui l'a rendait très mal à l'aise. Styrbjorn commença à mettre discrètement les mains sur les pommeaux de ses dagues de lancer dissimulées, mais Freyja le persuada du regard de la laissée gérer la situation.

- "Vous vous rendez où ? Demanda le supérieur des gardes.

- Nous avons juste besoin de nourriture pour la route. Ensuite nous continuerons notre chemin jusqu'aux autres Châtelleries. S'exclama Ri'saad.

- Très bien, laissez-les passés, vous deux, escortez-les tous jusqu'à l'Auberge Mort de Soif et veillaient à ce qu'ils aient tout ce qui leur faut. Plus vite ce sera fait, et plus vite nous en serons débarrassés. Si besoin je serais au Bordel des Morts-Nés. Quand à vous, Nordiques, si vous avez l'intention de passez la nuit à Épervine, je vous conseil l'auberge ou le bordel pour toi ma jolie, on pourraient passés un très bon moment tout les deux."

Les soldats ainsi que leur supérieur rirent, jusqu'au moment où ils furent interrompus par Freyja.

- "Pas intéressée, par contre peut-être que je devrais parlés au Légat posté à Épervine au sujet de votre comportement, ainsi que de celui de vos hommes à mon égard, il doit sûrement être postés dans le Palais du Jarl que l'on voit là-bas." Menaça la Nordique.

Les soldats se turent et avec leur Capitaine bredouillèrent quelques excuses avant de partir.

- "Tu vois Styrbjorn, parfois l'intimidation ou même la persuasion est plus utile qu'une lame affutée. Annonça la Voleuse en bombant la poitrine, fière d'elle et d'utiliser les leçons de son frère contre lui.

- Rien ne vaut une dague placée en dessous de la gorge. Bon allons'y, j'ai faim et je dois faire mes repérages avant de les rejoindrent. J'aimerais également le faire avant que Godric ne viennent également. Ils doivent sûrement avoir des cartes de la région dans cette auberge, suivons les Khajiit."

Le groupe arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant l'Auberge du Mort de Soif. Les bâtiments constituant la ville d'Épervine était en majorité construit avec des rondins de bois et de la paille et des fourrures sur le toit. Styrbjorn et Freyja rentrèrent dans l'Auberge accompagnés des Khajiit.

La taverne était très chaleureuse et accueillante avec au milieu, un feu qui permettait aux voyageurs de se réchauffer, mais aussi de faire cuire les repas. La propriétaire, une très belle Impériale brune s'approcha en voyant le groupe arrivés pour les accueillirs et écouter leurs récits, elle se présenta sous le nom de Valga Vinicia. Ri'saad se présenta également et lui demanda s'il était possible d'échanger des fournitures et qu'une de ses caravanes passe régulièrement afin d'échangés leurs produits exotiques. L'aubergiste heureuse accepta. Une fois les gardes qui présentèrent de nouveau leurs excuses à Freyja partis, Valga donna un sac de Sucrelune aux Khajiit.

- "Voilà la marchandise que je vous avez promis Ri'saad.

- Les Khajiit sont heureux d'avoir commercés avec vous.

- Je m'excuse pour l'attitude des gardes à votre égard ainsi que le comportement du Capitaine s'adressa la femme à Freyja et aux Khajiit. Faites attention à vous sur la route des montagnes, en dehors d'Épervine, d'Helgen, et des avants-postes frontaliers, la Châtellerie n'est plus sûre. Il y a plusieurs nuit, nous avons entendus d'horribles hurlements de plusieurs bêtes sauvages, d'après ma serveuse, Narri qui recueille toutes les rumeurs de la ville, il y aurait au moins une grotte abritant des Lycanthropes, et d'autres créatures aussi voir encore plus monstrueuses, j'espère que quelqu'un fera quelque chose rapidement. Il faut aussi que vous sachiez qu'il y a régulièrement des attaques de bandits sur la route mais aussi dans la ville, pour le moment nous ignorons où se trouve leur campement principal, donc faites très attention mes amis."

Styrbjorn reçut une carte de la région, et après avoir prit assez de provisions pour les trois heures de marche pour rejoindre la ville d'Helgen, et après avoir mangés, le groupe et la délégation partirent aussitôt. Sur la route, Ri'saad donna les indications pour chaque caravane et proposa à Freyja et Styrbjorn de commercer avec eux si besoin. Les Nordiques acquiescèrent, et notèrent chacun les compositions et destinations des quatres caravanes ;

Première caravane Khajiit : Villes desservis, Markarth et Blancherive. Membres, Ri'saad, Atahbah, Ma'randru-jo et Khayla.

Seconde caravane Khajiit : Villes desservis, Aubétoile, Blancherive et Faillaise. Membres, Ahkari, Zaynabi, Dro'marash et Kharjo.

Troisième caravane Khajiit : Villes desservis, Vendaume et Solitude. Membres, Ma'dran, Ma'jhad, Ra'zhinda et Zahrasha.

Quatrième caravane Khajiit : Villes desservis, Morthal, Épervine et Fortdhiver. Membres, Zahraji, M'nashi, Ra'jhera et M'raaj-Dar.

- "Tiens ! Vajhira et Dora'jiradh ne sont pas dans la liste ? Questionna Freyja surprise de ne pas voir les noms de ses amis.

- Nous ne voulions pas faire partie des caravanes. En ce qui me concerne, je souhaite me rendre à Blancherive afin d'intégrer les valeureux Compagnons, Dora'jiradh a entendu parlés qu'ils étaient incroyablement fort et aimerait en faire partis. Expliqua le Khajiit à l'armure d'Acier recouvrant son pelage blanc.

- Et toi Vajhira ? Demanda à son tour Styrbjorn.

- En faite... J'aimerais que vous fassiez de moi votre disciple pour que j'intégre la Confrérie Noire comme mon père Jo'Ren-Dar a fait à Corinthe. Expliqua la jeune Khajiit au pelage noir. En entendant le nom du père de la Khajiit, Styrbjorn écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu... Tu es la fille de Jo'Ren-Dar ? S'exclama l'Assassin surpris. Vajhira souria et acquiesca de la tête pour lui répondre. Cet homme à l'honneur de vous connaître Vajhira fille de Jo'Ren-Dar. Votre père était l'un de mes meilleurs disciples comme tant d'autres avec lui, leurs pertes m'attriste toujours autant. Très bien, j'accepte... Mais vous subirez le même entraînement que lui. Une fois à Helgen, nous devrons tout d'abord rassembler assez d'informations concernant les troubles de la région, la Guerre Civile, les potentiels clients que nous pourrions avoir. Il est également important de connaître tout les points d'entrée et de sortis d'une ville, ainsi que les heures et trajet des rondes de chaque garde, leurs habitudes alimentaires, perversions ou autres, cela permet de donner des Pots-de-vin pour effacer les éventuels primes en échange de notre silence les concernants. La Confrérie Noire à un repaire ici dans la Châtellerie de Falkreath, il est important que nous le trouvions rapidement afin de déterminé combien de membres, elle inclut. Ce sera ta première leçon.

Arrivés à Helgen, les caravanes Khajiit se séparèrent en quatre. Freyja alla avec la caravane d'Ahkari à Faillaise, Dora'jiradh avec celle de Ri'saad à Blancherive. Styrbjorn et Vajhira pénétrèrent ensemble dans l'enceinte fortifiée de la ville d'Helgen gardés par une centaine d'Impériaux.

_Cette ville a l'air d'être très importante pour les Impériaux, ils se préparent à faire une attaque ?_


	5. Reconnaissance

"Vajhira a peut-être le talent pour devenir aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, et ainsi devenir un Assassin aussi efficace que son défunt père, mais... Elle ne pourra jamais devenir un Change-Peau. Etre un Change-Peau ne s'obtient pas par l'entraînement, on né avec ce don. C'est... quelque chose... d'intime... que l'on partage uniquement avec la nature elle-même." Styrbjorn

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

**RECONNAISSANCE**

**Morndas 3 Vifazur 4E201**

Styrbjorn et Vajhira pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte fortifiée de la ville d'Helgen gardés par une centaine d'Impériaux.

- "Vajhira, nous allons logés à l'auberge de l'Hydromel aux Genièvres, j'ai envie d'y goûter. Et puis, c'est dans les auberges que l'on trouve plus facilement du travail, des informations et où on entend le plus de rumeur. Je vais dormir également, j'ai besoin d'un bon lit en paille."

Le duo rentra dans l'auberge après avoir croisé une multitude de patrouilles Impériales parler entre eux à propos de la Guerre Civile. Après avoir dépenser l'argent pour la nuit, Styrbjorn et Vajhira rentrèrent dans sa chambre pour avoir une discussion.

- "Ouvre bien les yeux et les oreilles, essaye d'écouter les conversations sur ce que l'on a parlés. Ce soir, je vais essayer de rentrer dans le baraquement où les soldats se rendaient pour en savoir davantage concernant la présence des Thalmor à Helgen, et en particulier concernant leurs présences en Bordeciel. Je vais aller me reposer quelques heures et j'irais. En attendant rassemble toutes les informations que tu auras récupérés, et on en reparle quand je reviendrais. Mais ne sors pas de l'auberge, tu as compris ?"

Vajhira acquiesça de la tête et sortit de la chambre, laissant son maître se reposer et faire ce qu'il lui avait demandée. Styrbjorn verrouilla la porte après avoir éteint une bougie, plongeant la pièce dans le noir, dû à la nuit qui commencés à tomber depuis déjà une demi-heure. Il ouvrit discrètement la fenêtre, laissant son Aigle Orell se poser sur le rebord, fixant Styrbjorn qui s'asseya sur son lit, dos collé au mur en guise de support afin de ne pas tomber.

Styrbjorn ferma les yeux quelques instants, après s'être calés un morceau de bois dans la bouche pour ne pas s'étouffer... l'Aigle le fixa toujours, soudain au fur et à mesure que les yeux de Styrbjorn s'ouvrirent pour dévoiler une pupille blanche, les yeux d'Orell devinrent de la même couleur pendant quelques instants, avant de redevenir dans leur état normal, et il s'envola. L'Assassin resta immobile, le regard vide, il avait utilisé son pouvoir de Change-Peau afin d'établir la connexion avec son animal.

styrbjorn avait pris possession du corps et de l'esprit de son aigle et commença à observer Helgen vu du ciel. Orell avait été recueilli et élevé par Styrbjorn lors de sa formation de Sans-Visages et très vite, son pouvoir de Change-Peau s'était manifesté. Cela avait créer une certaine connexion entre eux. Styrbjorn s'aperçut qu'il pouvait entrer et sortir à volonté dans l'esprit de l'Aigle y compris quand il dormait, mais ce n'était pas la seule caractéristique qu'il remarqua. Il avait la capacité de voir, sentir, toucher, gouter, écouter quand il se servait de son pouvoir. Styrbjorn devint très vite un Change-Peau expérimenté et redoutable et avait développés d'autres capacités que celle d'avoir une domination permanente sur Orell, il pouvait passer d'un esprit animal à l'autre avec aisance, s'introduire dans l'esprit et le corps d'un humain et le manipulait. Il ne faisait qu'un avec la nature. Orel, n'était pas le seul animal, mais celui-ci lui servait uniquement pour la reconnaissance grâce à son acuité visuelle et auditive. Il tourna plusieurs fois autour d'Helgen avant de réinvestir son corps et laissé son aigle tranquille. Styrbjorn nota tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu sur un parchemin.

_La ville d'Helgen est majoritairement construite autour d'un fort défendu par les Impériaux malgré la présence des nombreuses fermes et habitations à l'extérieure de celle-ci. La ville est après le Donjon de Mornefort de Solitude, la plus importante en terme d'effectif de la Légion Impériale. Helgen est entouré de palissade en bois et de mur en pierre haut de cinq mètres. Elle possède plusieurs entrées, qui sont au nombre de quatre. Les deux entrées-palissades construites aussi bien, en bois qu'en pierre, constituent la protection extérieure surveillées en permanence vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, par une dizaine d'archers postés sur les hourds et par quatre soldats équipés de lances et d'épées en contrebas surveillant et contrôlant chaque entrée. Les baraquements des gardes se trouvent à l'intérieur de cette première muraille. Il y a également une auberge, un dortoir, ainsi que comme pour la plupart des villes, un bordel assidument fréquenté par les soldats, leurs permettant de se retrouver en compagnie de femmes. Il y a également cinq tours massives équipés de mâchicoulis, de longs merlons triangulaires, pointus comme des dents, qui entourent la cour où se dressent les chenils et écuries, ainsi que la tour centrale qui possède une grande salle. Chaque tour est situé à chaque croisement de deux points cardinaux, et permet de couvrir une large zone d'environ quatre-vingt yard pour les meilleurs archers. La tour du milieu quant-à-elle sert de salle de banquet, aussi bien pour un homme que les soldats nomme le Général Tullius, que pour des réunions stratégiques et tactiques contre les Sombrages, la faction rebelle. Une petite chapelle d'Arkay se trouve à proximité du cimetière de la cour extérieure. La porte Nord quant-à-elle, est une simple poterne permettant aux gens vivants dans la cour intérieure de s'enfuir en cas d'attaque par le Sud ou l'Est, l'Ouest étant protégé par les montagnes. Une auberge dont le propriétaire est un Nordique du nom de Vilod se trouve à quelques dizaines de mètre de celle-ci. Cependant la cour intérieure menant à la tour Est, est la mieux protégés, les remparts sont intégralement construits en pierre, et deux herses en acier bloque le passage à quiconque n'est pas autorisé à y pénétrer. Il s'agit du donjon principal, là où réside la majorité des Impériaux. La forteresse dispose également de géôles souterraines et de salles de tortures, je suppose que la quatrième sortie se trouve via ce réseau de galeries souterraines._

Avec les informations recueillis, Styrbjorn décida de sortir pour se rendre dans le baraquement des gardes afin de chercher l'existence de documents certifiant la cause de la présence du Thalmor à Helgen. Il s'équipa mais laissa ses épées et son arc, ne prenant que ses dagues de lancer, deux dagues, cinq fléchettes et dards, ses sacoches, ainsi qu'une étrange boîte circulaire légèrement percée, qui semblait émettre un bruit à l'intérieur. Il passa par la fenêtre se trouvant derrière l'auberge donnant directement l'accès à la cour extérieure d'Helgen.

Les patrouilles Impériales près de l'auberge de Vilod étaient quasiment inexistante, mais à mesure que Styrbjorn épousé les ombres, pour se rendre au baraquement, les patrouilles devenaient de plus en plus nombreuse. L'Assassin avança prudemment longeant instinctivement les murs, se cachant dans des buissons, en s'allongeant dans la boue derrière des buches empilées, évitant à chaque instant de laisser son ombre s'allongé à cause des nuages laissant apparaître les Lunes, ou les torches portés par chaque patrouilles ou éclairés les chemins de rondes trahir sa position. Il remarqua qu'Orell était toujours entrain de survoler Helgen, et après s'être plaquer de nouveau contre un mur, Styrbjorn prit de nouveau possession de son Aigle afin d'apercevoir sa propre position et découvrir qu'une vingtaine de gardes sortaient du baraquement pour se rendre dans sa direction.

Suivant son instinct, Styrbjorn rampa au sol sur plusieurs mètres afin de s'abriter derrière un arbre mort entouré et couvert de boue susceptible de le dissimuler facilement à leurs yeux. La patrouille passa à côté de lui, sans le voir, puis se sépara en deux, pour se diriger vers les palissades. Styrbjorn resta plusieurs minutes tapis dans la boue, écoutant le moindre bruit, du bruissement de feuille, au crépitement des torches, jusqu'au moment où il entendit une patrouille de cinq homme passés et entrés dans le baraquement. Le plancher ainsi que les marches grincés et craqués à chaque pas. Styrbjorn rampa encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à se retrouvait sous le plancher du baraquement des gardes.

Styrbjorn se tourna légèrement et silencieusement sur le dos, et commença à examiner chaque planche de bois, jusqu'à sentir ce qu'il voulait, la cause du grincement. Il fouilla dans une de ses sacoches de son ceinturon et en sortit un cône en métal ainsi qu'une petite boule en métal, percée de trous très fins, équipé d'un couvercle à charnières où il avait enfermé quelques braises juste après avoir mangé. Il l'approcha du plancher et aperçut un clou dont la tête tordu commencé à ressortir, il posa sa chaufferette au sol afin de pouvoir y voir un minimum sans se faire repérer, et sortit sa trousse de crochetage pour prendre une petite scie. Après quelques minutes, la tête du clou tomba dans la main de Styrbjorn. Il plaqua son cône d'écoute sur le plancher en bois et écouta les conversations des gardes à l'intérieur. Une fois fini, il tailla avec l'une de ses dagues l'extrémité coupé du clou et le plongea dans un des flacons de l'une de ses sacoches, ainsi que plusieurs échardes et dards. Il mit les dards dans sa bouche, et rampa jusqu'à sortir de sa cache, il regarda autour de lui avant de sortir, puis posa les échardes et le clou sur le long des planches, piégeant ainsi l'entrée du baraquement.

Rapidement et sans bruit, il se faufila dans la caserne soufflant les cinq dards sur les nuques des soldats se réchauffant au coin du feu. Les gardes s'écroulèrent. L'Assassin avança jusqu'à la pièce suivante, armés de ses fléchettes qu'il plongea dans le même flacon et les lança sur d'autres gardes. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes après, en entendant des voix s'élevées un peu plus bas, un passage menant à une cellule.

- "Dame Elenwen et le Général Tullius veulent savoir où vous avez mis le dossier. Répondez ! " Menaça un Justiciar du Thalmor.

Le tortionnaire perdit patience devant le mutisme de la prisonnière et la fouetta jusqu'au sang à l'aide d'un fouet dont les lanières en cuir se terminait par des lames. La femme émit plusieurs gémissement de souffrance.

- "Dis à cette chienne d'humaine d'arrêter de couiner pour nous dire où le dossier est caché, sinon je la ferais couiner pour quelque chose !"

Face à l'ordre de son supérieur, un autre Thalmor saisit les cheveux de la femme qui lui cracha en plein dans le visage. L'Altmer se tourna vers son supérieur, qui se leva d'un bond furieux, frappa violemment à plusieurs reprises au niveau du visage, de la poitrine et du bas ventre la femme, en lui ordonnant de parler.

La jeune femme haleta pendant quelques instants, avant de vomir son propre sang. L'un des trois Thalmor tourna la chaîne remettant la femme face à eux, et la frappa de nouveau faisant tourner la chaîne de nouveau. Styrbjorn, regarda par la serrure et aperçu une femme dos nue, attachée par une chaîne en argent et suspendu en l'air. La femme sentit une envie de meurtre à quelques mètres derrière elle, et entendit le bruit d'un insecte derrière une porte. Elle reprit courage.

- "Bon, on va passer aux choses sérieuse, elle refuse de parler et elle n'arrête pas de gémir, au moins là elle va gémir pour quelque chose, allez-y !"

Suivant les ordres de leur supérieur, les deux autres Thalmor arrachèrent les restes du pantalon de la jeune femme, l'un d'eux posa ses mains sur ses épaules après avoir baissé son propre uniforme. Soudain, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de souillée la jeune femme, le Thalmor s'effondra au sol deux dagues plantés dans le dos. Il était mort. Le second garde eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il sentit la lame froide d'une dague mettre fin à sa vie en traversant ses mâchoires.

- "N'avance plus Compagnon ou j'égorge votre soeur d'arme !" Menaça le dernier Justiciar ayant pris Styrbjorn pour un membre des Compagnons de Blancherive.

_Il faut que je sauve cette femme, elle possède sûrement les informations que je cherche, je dois convaincre ce crétin d'oreilles pointus que je suis un ami de cette femme, et lui faire baisser sa garde... Hmm... Oui, c'est ça._

- "J'ai votre dossier ! Il est là ! Styrbjorn désigna la boite circulaire percée de trou.

- Fais la glisser vers moi sans faire de geste brusque."

L'Assassin ouvrit légèremment la boîte qui avait cessé de faire du bruit à la minute où les voix des trois Altmer s'entendaient et la fit rouler vers le Thalmor qui retira sa dague de verre de la gorge de la femme. Mais au moment où l'Altmer se pencha pour ouvrir la boîte, la femme se balança en arrière vers lui le faisant trébucher en avant, ouvrant par la même occasion la petite boîte sphérique dévoilant son contenu. Un insecte ressemblant à un mélange entre un scarabée noir et vert à la face noire et maligne, quasi-humaine dont l'abdomen était pourvu d'une queue de scorpion au dard venimeux en émergea.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur, tu...tu n'es pas un Compagnon, qui es-tu ?" Demanda l'Altmer qui n'osa pas bougé, terrifié par l'insecte avançant lentement vers lui déployant en plus de son dard, ses six pattes ainsi que ses ailes, qui émis un bourdonnement à l'aide du frottement de ses ailes mais également un sifflement ressemblant à celui d'un serpent par sa bouche.

- "Il s'agit d'une Manticore, et non cet homme devant toi n'est pas un membre des Compagnons... mais des Sans-Visages. Sais-tu ce qui rend le venin de la Manticore très toxique ? Non ? Bon alors laisse cet homme t'expliquer."

Styrbjorn mit un genou au sol et abaissa son capuchon dévoilant sa vrai apparence. Celui d'un Nordique maigre au visage émacié, pâle, grêlé et sinistre, d'apparence négligée. Les orbites de ses yeux été caverneuses, avec des prunelles marron, pâles et un regard fixe glacial. Des cheveux longs raides et secs aussi noir que la nuit elle-même.

- "Le venin de la Manticore est à la fois anticoagulant et coagulant. C'est un venin qui est très virulent, et qui agit de plusieurs manières. Tout d'abord il s'agit d'une neurotoxine qui va paralyser chaque muscle de ton corps, mais en plus de cela, le venin va paralyser chacun de tes organes, avant de provoquer des hémorragies interne et externe par les orifices de ton corps. Oui tu vas saignés aussi bien par la bouche, le nez, les oreilles et les yeux, entre autre, mais aussi dans ton propre corps, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, les hémorragines agiront lentement contrairement aux restes de ce qui arrive. Car les cytolysines contenu dans le venin vont détruire les cellules de ton corps y compris les os, les hémolysines quant à elle, vont attaqués plus spécifiquement les globules rouges de ton sang. Oui, ton sang va se détruire, mais avant ça il sera altéré par le venin et créera des apoptoses et des nécroses dans les tissus, cellules et organes affectés. Et quand le venin va atteindre ton coeur par la voie sanguine, cela va arrêter ton coeur, mais vois-tu, ma Manticore est assez spécial... j'ai... amélioré l'agressivité de son venin et sa toxicité, ton diaphragme va se paralyser, se faisant tu vas mourir étouffer, ton système nerveux va se détruire de l'intérieur, et tu feras une crise cardiaque. Oh et j'oubliais... Une fois que les Hémorragines commenceront à agir, non seulement tu t'étoufferas par le manque d'oxygène, mais en plus, tes poumons se rempliront de sang, tu te noieras. Et ceux en... quelques secondes..."

Styrbjorn se releva, donnant l'ordre à sa Manticore d'attaquer l'Altmer qui n'eut pas le temps de crier. Il décéda quelques secondes après les différentes morsures et piqûres de l'insecte, qui grimpa tout de suite après sur la main de son maître pour être remis dans sa boîte. Styrbjorn leva les yeux sur la femme complètement nue qui avait perdu connaissance après son effort en jetant son tortionnaire au sol, de la colère se lisez dans ses yeux. Il fouilla les trois Thalmor et y découvrit une petite note, ainsi que des clefs, il s'empressa immédiatement d'ouvrir les chaînes de la femme et de recouvrir son corps de fourrure. A la vue du corps meurtrie de la jeune fille dont l'âge ne devait pas excéder les 18 ans, Styrbjorn comprit que les Altmer l'avait torturée depuis plusieurs jours, ce que lui confirma la note. Il fouilla la cellule pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à entendre, un craquement. Il venait de marcher sur une trappe, qu'il ouvrit immédiatement pour y découvrir un escalier avec une odeur de charogne. Fronçant les sourcils, Styrbjorn enveloppa l'équipement des Impériaux, trouvé dans une armurerie avant la cellule, et jeta le corps inerte de la femme sur son epaule. Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'Assassin marché dans un souterrain éclairée par des rangées de torches tenues par des mains de squelette humains qui émergeaient des murs et il aperçut une vision d'horreur. Des cadavres de nombreuses femmes déchiquettés, décapité, tous en décomposition se trouvés dans une immense salle. Styrbjorn pensa immédiatement à ce qu'il avait empêché en pénétrant dans la cellule. Il y avait des Nordiques, des Impériales, des Brétonnes et des Rougegardes. La dernière pièce que Styrbjorn vu avant de sortir du souterrain morbide, était une pièce où étaient exposé les peaux de plusieurs autres femmes.

_Ce Tullius est fou, laisse-t-il les Thalmor faire ce qu'ils veulent ? Ou...au contraire, est-il de mêche avec ses salauds, et participe t-il ? Ces femmes ont été torturées, violées et tuées. Il me fait penser à ce qui est arrivés à Alisanne et à Andronica... se pourrait-il que... Ce soit lui ? _

Un gémissement sortit Styrbjorn de ses pensées, la femme venait de reprendre connaissance.

- "Qui...qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Ne parlez pas, vous devez vous reposée et reprendre des forces." Styrbjorn posa la jeune femme au sol et la fit s'asseoir, afin de lui donner de l'eau.

_Il faut que je l'emmène quelque part, ils fouilleront sûrement l'auberge quand ils découvriront les corps des Thalmor. Je dois prévenir Vajhira, nous devons partir d'Helgen et nous réfugiés dans la pinède près d'Épervine, le temps que cette fille se remettent de ses blessures. _

Une meute de sombre-loups arriva quelques minutes après dans leur direction. La femme demanda à Styrbjorn de ne pas faire le moindre mouvement, une fois arrivés à leurs portées, les loups reconnurent une odeur familière sur la jeune femme après l'avoir reniflée, et commencèrent à nettoyés ses plaies. Un petit louveteau blanc s'approcha de l'Assassin et se frotta contre lui avant de lui uriner sur ses chaussures.

- "Il vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée la vie et il marque son territoire" Commença à rire la femme avant d'arrêter à cause de la douleur. Une dizaine de minutes après avoir repris des couleurs, la femme lui reposa la question sur son identité. La jeune femme était une très belle Nordique aux yeux blancs diamants avec des cheveux d'or et d'argent longs et ondulés, une tresse sur le côté gauche, elle portait des tatouages bleu noir autour des yeux qui continuait chacun jusqu'au joues à proximité des oreilles avant de se terminer en pointe dans la région du cou. Une cicatrice parcourait la moitié de son visage de la paupière inférieure de l'oeil droit jusqu'au menton.

- "Cet homme à l'honneur de s'appeller Styrbjorn, et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Erika Blancrin, membre du Cercle des Compagnons de Blancherive. Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix fière. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Nous parlerons de ça plus tard, pour le moment je dois vous emmenez dans un lieu sûr pour vous soignée correctement, l'effet de mes somnifères ne vont pas durée indéfinimment et l'alerte risque d'être donné rapidement quand ils trouveront les corps de vos tortionnaires. Je dois retourné à Helgen pour prévenir quelqu'un, je ne serais pas long.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les loups me protégeront jusqu'à votre retour."

Orell qui surveillé toujours les environs d'Helgen se posa près de la femme quelques secondes après l'appel de son maître.

- "Je vous laisse mon Aigle également, si quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'approche de vous, il me préviendra.

- Très bien, Styrbjorn, faites attention à vous."

Styrbjorn partit vers Helgen, où il pénétra par la poterne non surveillé, qu'il avait aperçu en arrivant dans la ville, après être rentré discrètement par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'auberge et de déverrouillé la porte, il chercha Vajhira du regard, celle-ci écoutait toujours les rumeurs de l'Aubergiste. Elle aperçut Styrbjorn et le rejoignit dans sa chambre. Styrbjorn lui expliqua la situation et ils partirent aussitôt rejoindre Erika qui s'était endormis. Les Sombres-loups les menèrent jusqu'à leur tanière à environ une heure de marche d'Épervine, une fois arrivés, l'Assassin soigna la jeune femme qui partagea ses informations ainsi que le dossier avec eux. Celui-ci parlés de la Guerre Civile faisant rage en Bordeciel, l'Alliance secrète entre le Général Tullius et l'Ambassadrice Elenwen les autorisants à kidnapper n'importe quel Nordique et individu soutenant les Sombrages ou étant un fidèle du faux Dieu Talos. Erika resta allongée pendant environ deux semaines, protégée par les Sombres-Loups. Styrbjorn profita à chaque fois que celle-ci dormait à aller repéré les alentours en compagnie de Vajhira afin de découvrir le Sanctuaire de la Confrérie Noire ainsi que d'entendre les différentes rumeurs. Styrbjorn nota en détail chaque élément dans son journal.

**Sundas 16 Vifazur 4E201**

_Le Sanctuaire se trouve sur le côté de la route, dans un coin plutôt sinistre au beau milieu de la pinède, au Sud de la Châtellerie d'Épervine à environ une heure de Falkreath. La Porte Noire est invisible aux voyageurs qui passent par la route, seuls ceux suffisamment curieux pour s'aventurer hors de la route peuvent l'apercevoir, après avoir dépassé une dizaine de Grelot de la Mort, d'Obscurcine, de Verveine, de Tue-loup et d'autres ingrédients Alchimiques servant à la réalisation de poison, j'en ai d'ailleurs récupérés un bon nombre. Je ne me suis pas approché de la Porte Noire, car il m'est inutile de le faire, je ne connais pas le mot de passe, et même en le trouvant, je ne serais pas le bienvenue. Mais... Je sais combien de membre se trouve à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire, j'ai vu des jeux d'empreinte de pied de différentes tailles et de forme. En plus d'avoir vu des membres entrer et sortir de la Porte... Il y a deux Argoniens, deux Dunmers, un Khajiit, un Rougegarde, une petite fille, je l'ai d'ailleurs vu ramassée pas mal de plantes et de champignons, ça doit être l'Alchimiste de la Confrérie Noire... Mais, une chose m'intrigue chez elle, l'atmosphère était lugubre, malsaine et morbide à mesure que je m'approchais d'elle, je pense qu'elle est une créature de la nuit. Il y a également un vieux Bréton, et deux Nordiques. Si je veux y rentrer, il va falloir que j'attire leur attention. Vajhira a entendu parler d'une rumeur à Épervine, apparemment un gamin du nom d'Aventus Aretino s'est enfuis de l'Orphelinat Honorem de Faillaise, il y a quelques jours. Freyja a répondu à mon message à l'aide d'Orell qui fait la liaison entre elle et moi, elle a réussi à entrer en contact avec quelques membres de la Guilde des Voleurs, ainsi qu'avec un certain Maul. Apparemment il lui a donné comme information que ce gamin avait dit à plusieurs des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat, qu'il effectuerait le Sacrement Noir une fois à Vendaume. J'ai perdu la trace de la Mère de la Nuit, depuis le sac de la crypte de Bravil. Il y aurait-il une Oreille Noire en Bordeciel ? Si c'est le cas, il fait absolument que je la trouve pour convaincre celle-ci de m'aider à leur rendre justice. Je dois retrouvé Godric, une rumeur circule depuis plusieurs heures à Épervine comme quoi, le Général Tullius accompagné d'une centaine d'Impériaux ont capturés et massacrés une quarantaine de Sombrage et ramène Ulfric Sombrage ainsi qu'une vingtaine de survivant et trois autres prisonniers à Helgen pour les exécuter. D'après la description d'un des prisonniers que Valga m'a faite, Godric se trouverais parmi eux. Si c'est le cas, nous devons absolument le délivré, il a dû découvrir quelque chose de grave, à l'heure où j'écris ses lignes, ma soeur est en chemin pour nous aidés à le faire. Erika s'est remise de ses blessures et ma proposé son aide, j'ai demandé à Vajhira d'aller à Blancherive pour commencés le repérage de cette ville et de m'attendre avec la caravane de Ri'saad qui devrait arriver demain matin là-bas. Nous verrons bien. Une chose est sûr, le louveteau et moi sommes liés, il ne veut plus me quitter, et dès le premier soir de notre rencontre, je me suis retrouvé dans son esprit. J'ai l'impression que les autres Sombres-loups ont ressentis ma présence, mais que cela ne les gênaient pas. Me voici maintenant avec trois animaux, un Aigle, une Manticore et un Sombre-Loup. Son pelage est magnifique, aussi blanc que la neige, il se camouflera très bien dedans, je l'ai appelé Ghost. Ce soir, avec Freyja et Erika nous allons utilisés les équipements des Impériaux que j'ai volés il y a deux semaines pour nous infiltrés dans Helgen afin de sauver Godric du billot, il doit arriver demain matin, j'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun problème... Si besoin je verserais le sang._


	6. Les Ténèbres s'abattent sur Bordeciel

"Par Hircine, j'ai été négligeant dans ma chasse, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur l'une de ces légendaires créatures, un Vukodlak, j'aurais dû achever ses Loup-Garou sauvages avant qu'ils rentrent dans cette grotte. Me voilà blessé et mis au fer par les Impériaux au côté de ses Sombrages, d'un voleur de chevaux et d'un inconnu. Je sens une force et une odeur que je n'ai jamais ressentis dans ma vie, elles émanent de ce Nordique ? Mais qui est-il ?" Erik

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

**LES TÉNÈBRES S'ABATTENT SUR BORDECIEL**

**Morndas 17 Vifazur 4E201**

Après s'être retrouvé et avoir fait les présentations, Styrbjorn, Freyja et Erika s'étaient infiltrés dans Helgen dans le but d'évader Godric qui devez arriver le matin même. En arrivant dans la cour extérieure, une Capitaine Impériale leur ordonna de monter la garde jusqu'à l'arrivée du Général Tullius, qui escortés une vingtaine de Sombrage dont Ulfric Sombrage capturés, ainsi que Godric. Vers sept heures du matin, le cortège de prisonniers arriva en vue des tours d'Helgen. Les cahots de plusieurs charrettes arrivant se faisaient entendre dans tous le paysage qui étaient calme depuis plusieurs minutes, la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre était le souffle du vent glacé ainsi que le bruissement des feuilles et des arbres en contact avec celui-ci. Le convoi de tête se composé d'une quarantaine d'Impériaux équipés d'armure d'acier, de pavois, de lances, et d'épées longues suivis par des archers équipés de cottes de mailles, d'arc long et d'épée longues. Ils étaient en formation triangle entourant et protégeant un homme à cheval portant une cuirasse en bronze et en or ayant à la poitrine un emblème de la Légion Impériale. Derrière lui, Il y avait en tout quatre charrettes, protégés des deux côtés par une quarantaine de soldats équipés d'armure en acier, d'Arbalètes, et d'Espadons, une vingtaine de cavaliers se trouvait derrière la dernière charrette. Certains étaient équipés d'armure en acier, d'autre de simple besantines, ils portaient des écus et des morgenstern, des masses ou des marteau de guerre léger. Dans la première charrette se trouvaient une dizaine de soldat Impériaux blessés lors de l'embuscade, dans la seconde et la troisième se trouvaient une vingtaine de prisonniers Sombrages dont les mains étaient entravées par des cordes et leurs pieds enchainés. La quatrième était constitués de Godric qui semblait se réveiller et de quatre autres individus différents dont l'un qui remarqua Godric sortir de sa torpeur.

- "Tiens, vous avez fini par vous réveiller ? Vous avez essayer de traverser la frontière, pas vrai ? Et vous avez foncé tête baissée dans une embuscade des Impériaux... Tout comme nous, et ce voleur, là."

Le Nordique blond équipés d'une armure en cuir cloutée bleu, assis en face de Godric sur la charrette désigna l'homme brun assis à sa droite. Il s'agissait d'un paysan en haillons. Quand Godric et le Sombrage regardèrent le paysan, celui-ci prit directement la parole avec un air méprisant et indigné.

- "Maudits Sombrages. Bordeciel allait parfaitement bien avant votre arrivée. L'Empire était calme et nonchalant. Si la Légion n'avait pas été à votre recherche, j'aurais pu voler ce cheval et je serais déjà arrivé à Lenclume. Le paysan se tourna ensuite vers Godric et le guerrier. Vous là-bas. Vous et moi, nous ne devrions pas être ici. Ce sont ces Sombrages que l'Empire veut, pas nous ! Ils sont ici parce que ce sont des rebelles, mais moi je n'ai rien fait du tout ! S'écria le pauvre bougre.

- "Eh là l'ami, tu es ici parce que tu t'es fais attrapé par les Impériaux pour avoir tenté de voler leurs chevaux. Nous sommes tous des frères et soeurs de Bordeciel, liés et unis face à l'oppression Impériale." Répliqua le Sombrage.

- "Silence derrière !" Cria le cocher Impérial, n'appréciant pas la remarque du soldat.

Le paysan reprit à voix basse, pointant un Nordique doté d'une crinière blonde coupée courte et brossée en arrière. Il portait une tenue de noble ainsi qu'une étoffe de tissu sur le visage, l'empêchant de parler mais pas de marmonner.

- "Et lui, pourquoi il est là ?

- Un peu de respect. Vous parlez à Ulfric Sombrage, le vrai Haut-Roi.

- Ulfric ? Le Jarl de Vendeaume ? C'est vous qui menez la rébellion. Mais puisque vous vous êtes fait prendre... Par les dieux, où nous emmènent-ils ?

- Aucune importance, Sovngarde est au bout du chemin.

- Non, c'est impossible. C'est impossible !

Godric se tourna vers l'homme à sa droite. Sa stature imposante dénotait un guerrier aguerri mais dans la force de l'âge. Malgré qu'il était assis, l'homme avait une taille gigantesque pouvant terrifier n'importe qui lors d'un affrontement en première ligne où sa taille et sa férocité suffisait à penchés la victoire en sa faveur. Il faisait environ deux mètres quarante de haut et une musculature puissante de cent quatre-vingt kilos. Ses épaules et ses bras étaient massifs comme des troncs d'arbre. Nordique aux cheveux et à la barbe grises comme de l'argent tombant jusqu'à la cage thoracique et finissant en une dizaine de tresses. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu saphir et arborait des cicatrices ainsi qu'une large griffure qui avait lacéré une partie de son armure et de sa peau de son avant bras gauche. Le guerrier Nordique arborait des peintures de guerres rouges aussi bien sur son bras que sur des parties de son armure. Son armure était constituait d'une cotte de maille permettant de protégé en totalité ses membres inférieures et supérieures, son avant bras gauche était entouré de bandelette par dessus un brassard en cuir déchiqueté dont le tout était entouré par cinq cordes bloquant une Dent de Smilodon. Son avant bras droit n'avait pas était touché et était protégé par une plaque d'acier au coude ainsi que sur tout l'avant bras au dessus d'un gantelet en cuir. Il portait une armure écaillés protégé par plusieurs plaques de fer et d'acier protégeant les endroits les plus accessibles, de la fourrure dépassé de chaque plis renforçant ainsi sa résistance contre le froid en plus de réduire les impacts de coups. Ses épaules étaient protégés par quatre épaisses couches de fer et d'acier renforcé par du cuir cloutée. Sa tête était protégé par un casque en acier dont une des cornes étaient fendus en deux. Il s'agissait d'une armure ressemblant à un mixte entre une armure de plates, de bandes en fer et d'acier. Ses armes avaient été confisqués par une capitaine Impérial qui se trouvait à l'arrière à cheval.

- "Je me nomme Godric et toi ?

- Erik Clangeddin répondit le Guerrier d'une voix rauque et râpeuse,

- Comment as-tu reçu ses blessures ? Demanda à son tour le Sombrage, je n'ai jamais vu de tel griffures. Et comment as-tu était capturé ?

- Cela fait plusieurs mois que je traque une meute de cinq Loup-Garou a travers la Crevasse jusqu'à Épervine, il y a quelques jours ils étaient à la grotte de Bouffi et se sont rendus à la grotte de Griseau, ses monstres sont responsables de la mort de plusieurs bûcherons de la Châtellerie d'Épervine et de Parjures et Crevassais dans la Châtellerie de la Crevasse, une fois dans la grotte je les aient tués, mais leur chef était un Vukodlak, un Loup-Garou blanc, il m'a blessé avant de succomber à ses blessures, et je me suis évanouie pour me réveiller entouré de Sombrages et d'Impériaux et je dois maintenant supporter la présence du meurtrier du Haut-Roi Torygg. Par Ysmir !

- C'était un combat loyal, le Jarl Ulfric a affronté Torygg selon la vieille tradition Nordique et à gagner avec honneur.

- Loyal ? Honneur ? Il a utilisé le Thu'um sur le Haut-Roi et l'a abattu alors qu'il était au sol, dans le seul but de s'emparer du trône de Skyrim et ensuite il ose utilisé l'interdiction du Culte de Talos pour prétendre au titre de Haut-Roi et commencer une guerre civile ? Non, mais bordel, Tiber Septim a fondé l'Empire de Cyrodiil, les Thalmor ont pratiquemment anéantis cet Empire est le seul moyen que l'Empereur Titus Mede II avait pour arrêter la guerre, était de signé ce fichu traité de l'Or Blanc. Interdisant de ce fait de reconnaître Talos d'Atmora comme l'un des Neuf Divins, l'Empire n'a pas eu d'autre choix pour recouvrir ses forces, et voilà qu'Ulfric Sombrage et son armée de mercenaires débarque en 4E176 à Markarth et massacre des milliers de gens pour son ambition personnel. C'est à cause de cet incident que les Thalmor sont venus en Bordeciel, enlevant des Nordiques en pleine nuit soupçonné d'adorer Talos. Avant toutes les Châtelleries le vénéré malgré le traité, maintenant tout Skyrim est envahi de ces enfoirés. Le Thalmor a son oeil fixé sur nous, et à qui profite cette guerre civile ? Certainement pas aux Nordiques, ils se massacrent entre eux uniquement à cause de l'irresponsabilité de cet homme, l'Empire est affaibli et risque de se retrouver en guerre contre le Thalmor qui va sûrement profité du fait, de la situation en Bordeciel. Alors ne venait pas me parler de loyauté et d'honneur chez ce meurtrier qui préférent condamner son propre peuple à la mort ainsi que l'humanité, uniquement pour assouvrir son ambition, Les vraies ennemis des Nordiques ce sont ses oreilles pointus de Thalmor pas l'Empire, en affaiblissant l'Empire, Ulfric montre son vraie visage, celui d'un opportuniste partisan des Thalmor."

Le dénommé Erik cracha sur le visage du Jarl de Vendeaume vexant le Sombrage accompagnant Ulfric sous les yeux médusés de Godric qui reconnut en ce Nordique un allié potentiel. Après un silence de mort, le Sombrage tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

- "Hé, de quel village venez-vous ?

- En quoi ça vous intéresse ? Répondit séchemment le paysan.

- Les dernières pensées d'un Nordique devraient aller vers son foyer et les siens quand l'heure de sa mort a sonnée.

- Rorikbourg. Je... Je suis de Rorikbourg."

Après cela, tout le monde resta silencieux, méditant probablement sur leur foyer. En même temps, le cavalier de tête donna l'autorisation à sa capitaine de prendre de l'avance afin d'informer les habitants d'Helgen ainsi que la garnison Impériale de l'arrivée imminente des prisonniers. Styrbjorn, Freyja et Erika furent relevés de leurs positions une fois la capitaine Impériale arrivés à Helgen et furent invités à la suivre devant le billot préparé pour les prisonniers. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la ville d'Helgen fut en vue. Un soldat Impérial accouru et s'adressa au convoi :

- "Général Tullius, chef ! Le bourreau est prêt. Il vous attend avec la Capitaine Impériale.

- Bien, dépêchons-nous d'en finir, car je me doute que des Sombrages rôdent dans le coin… Je dois m'assurer que notre invité de marque n'échappera pas à sa décapitation. Convoquez les villageois à la grande place et assurez-vous que la garnison surveille chaque entrée d'Helgen ainsi que les tours et les souterrains. Tant que le Jarl ne sera pas mort, personne ne devra sortir ni entrer.

- À vos ordres ! Je vais fermer les portails et rassembler les villageois afin qu'ils puissent admirer l'exécution du plus grand ennemi de l'Empire !"

Le convoi finit par franchir les portes d'Helgen, aussitôt scellées après le passage du dernier soldat. Le paysan voyant l'issue fatidique approcher inéluctablement, adressa une prière aux Dieux.

- "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divins, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi."

Alors que le chariot entrait dans l'enceinte extérieure, l'attention de Godric, d'Erik et du Sombrage fut attirée par le cavalier à la belle prestance qui s'isola rapidement pour converser avec une noble Elfe à cheval, protégée par une vingtaine de gardes du corps du Thalmor.

- "Regardez-moi ça ! Le Général Tullius en personne est ici ! Notre Gouverneur militaire, semble être en pleine discussion et de mèche avec les Thalmors. Satanés Elfes ! Je parie qu'ils ont joué un rôle dans notre capture !"

Godric regarda avec intérêt en direction des deux chevaux et de leur cavaliers. L'Altmer avait les traits acérés propre à sa race. Le Général Tullius se tourna vers le groupe à l'instant où la carriole cahotait à sa hauteur mais il n'eut de yeux que pour l'homme assis à la droite d'Erik ; Ufric Sombrage. Les prisonniers traversèrent la ville, sous le regard des habitants rassemblés qui hurlés des commentaires désobligeants au sujet des Sombrages ce qui fit sourire Erik.

Après un silence, le Sombrage reprit la parole.

- "Tiens, nous voilà donc à Helgen, bourg de la Châtellerie d'Épervine. J'y ai courtisé une fille, autrefois. Informa le Sombrage, mélancolique. Je me demande si Vilod met toujours des Genièvres dans son hydromel. C'est amusant... quand j'étais petit, les remparts et les tours des Impériaux me donnaient un sentiment de sécurité. C'est amusant de penser que c'est tout l'inverse désormais."

Tandis que les charrettes menés les groupes sur la place de l'exécution, des dizaines de villageois s'amassaient autour. Un des enfants fut particulièrement intéressé par la scène, mais son père lui ordonna de rentrer à la maison... À côté de trois soldats dont Godric reconnut deux d'entre eux comme étant Styrbjorn et Freyja, se trouvé la Capitaine Impériale qui ordonna aux cochers de stopper les charriots à côté du mur. La carriole s'arrêta et les prisonniers aperçurent au pied de la tour de guet centrale un bourreau cagoulé, une prêtresse d'Arkay et un billot.

- "Sortez-moi ces prisonniers de ces chariots ! Ordonna la Capitaine Impérial.

- Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ? Demanda le paysan.

- À votre avis ? La fin du voyage. Allons-y. Ne faisons pas attendre les dieux. Dit le Sombrage.

- Non, attendez ! Nous ne sommes pas des rebelles !

- Affrontez la mort avec courage voleur.

- Vous devez leur dire ! On n'était pas avec vous ! C'est une erreur !"

Une fois tous descendus, la Capitaine Impériale fut rejoint par un autre soldat qui reçut de sa collègue la liste des vingts condamnés, la femme annonça :

- "Avancez en direction du billot quand vous entendrez votre nom. Un seul à la fois."

Le Sombrage de la quatrième Charrette railla :

- "Ah, l'Empire adore ses satanées listes !"

L'Impérial avec la liste énuméra les noms de chaque charettes jusqu'à finir par la dernière.

- "Ulfric Sombrage, Jarl de Vendeaume.

- Ce fut un honneur, Jarl Ulfric !

- Ralof de Rivebois."

À son tour, le dénommé Ralof s'avança devant le billot.

- "Lokir de Rorikbourg.

- Non, je ne suis pas un rebelle. Vous n'avez pas le droit !"

C'est alors qu'il tenta de s'enfuir. La Capitaine Impériale réagit immédiatement !

- "Halte-là !

- Vous n'arriverez pas à me tuer !"

Clama Lokir en courant le plus vite possible vers une éventuel sortie, mais n'ayant pas remarqué qu'une cinquantaine d'archer se trouvaient sur les tours. Et que deux d'entre eux le visait.

- "Archers ! Abattez-le !"

Trois secondes plus tard, il s'écroula sur le sol, transpercé par deux flèches.

- "Quelqu'un d'autre a envie de s'enfuir ?" Lança-t-elle à l'adresse des autres prisonniers.

- "Attendez. Vous là ! Avancez." Ordonna le soldat à l'égard de Godric et d'Erik.

Tandis que les deux Nordiques s'exécutais, le soldat se sentit gêné : leurs noms n'apparaissait pas sur son registre.

- "Un problème Hadvar ?" Demanda la Capitaine Impérial.

- "Étrange... Il y a plus de prisonniers que de noms. Vous là, qui êtes blessé, qui êtes-vous ? Et comment vous êtes vous blessés ?"

Erik s'avança en premier d'un pas assuré.

- "Erik Clangeddin, il y a plusieurs mois une meute de Loup-Garou sauvage a massacré des dizaines d'habitants dans la Châtellerie de Markarth et d'Épervine, cela fait des années que j'avais perdus leurs traces et il y a deux jours avant d'être récupérés par vos soldats j'ai réussis à les retrouvés et à les exterminés, vos soldats m'ont retrouvé blessés suite à mon combat contre le Chef de la meute, un Vukodlak dans la grotte de Griseau.

- Où sont vos armes Nordique ?

- Nos soldats les ont prises et mis dans le sac là bas. Intervint le Général Tullius. Vous là, dit le Général Tullius en désignant Erika, libérez-le et allez-lui chercher ses armes, cet homme n'a rien à faire ici, nous l'avons simplement récupérés afin qu'il soit soignés ici, néanmoins vous resterez ici jusqu'à la fin des exécutions."

Après avoir prit ses armes et les avoir examinés, constatant que chacune des trois armes étaient forgés à partir d'acier et d'argent, Erika s'approcha vers lui une dague à la main, et coupa ses liens. Erik prit ses armes et croisa son regard suspicieux et interrogateur. Le Nordique vérifia le bon état de chacune de ses armes avant de rattacher ses deux haches de guerre à sa taille, et son épée à deux mains dans son dos. Il se plaça à côté de Styrbjorn, Freyja et Erika qui étaient en retrait, et observa le déroulement des événements. Des Thalmor venaient de rejoindre le Général Tullius.

- "Vous aussi le Nordique en haillon et non rasé, vous n'êtes pas sur la liste, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le dénommé Hadvar.

- Si je ne suis pas sur la liste, c'est qu'il y a sans doute une erreur ne pensez-vous pas ? Tenta-t-il à tout hasard.

- Cet hérétique vénérant le faux dieu Talos a osé s'attaquer à l'une de nos patrouilles en Cyrodiil il y a de cela plusieurs semaines, il nous a échappés il y a quelques jours mais nous lui avons remis la main dessus cette nuit alors qu'il essayait de franchir la frontière pour rejoindre l'armée des Sombrages." Déclara un Justiciar Thalmor se rapprochant du billot.

- "Très bien, vous rejoindrez le billot comme les autres.

- À vos ordres Capitaine, désolé bien qu'au fond de moi, je sens que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans cette histoire, je suis obligé de m'en tenir au témoignage des Thalmor et à l'avis du Général et de sa Capitaine. Au moins mourrez-vous ici sur votre terre natale. Maintenant, suivez la Capitaine."

Pendant que Godric se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la file de condamnés, Erik qui venait juste de le rencontrer grinça des dents et commença à brandir l'une de ses haches.

- "Arrête, la seul chose que tu va réussir à faire c'est conduire Godric plus rapidemment à sa mort et tu risque d'y laisser ta vie également."

En entendant Styrbjorn dire le nom de Godric, Erik stoppa son geste et remis sa hache correctement.

- "Freyja, Erika, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps, avant que la diversion se fasse, préparez-vous à agir à mon signal. Erik, si vous voulez le sauver, votre aide serait la bienvenue, le plan change mais reste le même qu'à l'origine si c'est le cas. Quand la diversion aura commencé, il faudrait ouvrir la porte qui se trouve derrière nous, elle est barricadée, vu votre force, vous ne devriez pas avoir le moindre problème à l'ouvrir, j'ai suffisamment affaibli celle-ci pour qu'elle se brise en quelques coups d'épée, une fois fait, ma soeur Freyja emmènera notre ami à l'extérieur, dès que ce sera fait, utilisé mon bouclier pour protéger leurs fuites. Erika et moi on se chargera d'éliminés le maximum d'archers sur ces deux tours afin de facilité notre fuite ainsi que la vôtre, la diversion créera une panique parmis les soldats ainsi que les villageois, on utilisera celle-ci à notre avantage."

Le groupe acquiesça au moment où le Général Tullius commença à s'adresser à Ulfric après avoir fini de discuté avec les Thalmor qui se rendaient dans les soutterains d'Helgen. Devant tous les villageois rassemblés spécialement pour assister à l'exécution, Le Général Tullius savoura ce moment de gloire :

- "Habitants d'Helgen, voici le traître Ulfric Sombrage, le Jarl qui a assassiné Torygg, votre Haut-Roi bien aimé. Certains d'entre vous le prennent pour un héros, mais sachez qu'un vrai héros n'utilise pas un pouvoir comme celui de la Voix pour assassiner son souverain et usurper son trône !"

Le supplicié émit un gémissement, mais il ne put protester à cause de son bâillon. Le Général se tourna vers lui et poursuivit :

- "Vous, Ulfric Sombrage de Vendeaume, êtes accusé du crime de Haute-Trahison. Vous avez provoqué une guerre civile en Bordeciel, plongeant cette province dans le chaos. Ainsi, je vous déclare coupable ! Selon la Loi de l'Empire édictée par Sa Majesté Titus Mede II, le châtiment pour un tel crime est la mort. Par conséquent, j'ai ordre de vous exécuter avec vos compagnons ! Ainsi, je rétablirai la paix impériale sur cette terre…"

Au moment où le Général prononçait ces mots, Il fut interrompu par un lointain cri glacial inhumain qui retentit dans le ciel, un cri bestial et sauvage qu'aucun animal ou humain au monde ne pouvait pousser. Tout le monde leva les yeux vers le ciel. Rien à l'horizon ne laissait deviner d'où venait le cri.

- "Quel était ce bruit ?" demanda Hadvar. Les villageois ainsi que la garnison s'inquiétèrent. Tullius rassura l'assemblée.

- "Ce n'est rien. Capitaine, que les condamnés soient exécutés !

- Oui Général Tullius. Prêtresse d'Arkay, accordez-leur leur ultime prière."

Une femme encapuchonnée s'avança à côté du billot, leva les bras vers le ciel et clama :

- "Nous recommandons vos Âmes à Aetherius. Que les Huit Divins vous bénissent, car vous êtes le ciel et la terre de Nirn, notre bien-aimée…

- Pour l'amour de Talos, taisez-vous, implora un soldat Sombrage. Qu'on en finisse tout de suite.

- Comme vous le voudrez." répondit la prêtresse.

Après que la servante d'Arkay eut rejoint l'assemblée, la Capitaine s'empara du prisonnier et l'amena devant le bourreau qui affutait une dernière fois sa hache.

- Allez, je n'ai pas toute la journée !" Lança le condamné.

La Capitaine lui posa la tête sur le billot. Dans une ultime raillerie, le rebelle fit remarquer aux Impériaux que ses ancêtres lui souriaient contrairement à eux. Mais il n'eut le temps d'en dire plus : le bourreau le décapita aussitôt. Un mélange d'indignation et de joie parcourra les villageois.

L'une des prisonnières jura :

- "Chiens d'Impériaux

- Justice ! répliqua Vilod, l'aubergiste du village. Sa femme, Ingrid, rajouta :

- Mort aux Sombrages !

- Aussi courageux dans la mort que pendant toute sa vie, puisses-tu trouver le chemin vers le Panthéon des Braves à Sovngarde mon ami." Expliqua Ralof admirant le courage du premier supplicié. C'est alors que la Capitaine Impériale désigna Godric :

- "Maintenant le Nordique en haillons !

Le même bruit lugubre se fit à nouveau entendre.

- Ça recommence ! Vous avez entendu ?" Hadvar commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, tout comme les villageois. Les Impériaux durent calmer l'assemblée.

- "Silence ! Intima la Capitaine. J'ai dit au suivant ! Que le prisonnier des Thalmors soit exécutée !

- Allez, au billot ! Et dans le calme je vous prie, ordonna Hadvar.

Un soldat Impérial traina de force Godric devant le bourreau. C'est alors que le cri étrange se répéta une troisième fois, plus fort qu'avant. Au moment où sa tête fut plaquée sur le billot, et qu'il tourna sa tête vers le bourreau attendant la hache fatidique, le baraquement d'huile et de graisse animale pris feu la diversion de Styrbjorn avait fonctionnait mais au moment où Styrbjorn allait donner le signal d'agir, quelque chose passa dans le ciel entre la montagne et la tour. Le même cri dantesque résonna sur les parois des montagnes alentours, beaucoup plus fort cette fois. En plus de l'incendie, de la brume commença à envahir entièrement la ville, la foule ainsi que les soldats paniquèrent. Styrbjorn, Erika, Freyja et Erik avait dégainé leurs armes. Godric ne pouvait pas bouger, la Capitaine avait posé son genou bardé de métal sur son dos pour le tenir contre le billot. Cette fois-ci, Tullius lui-même fut pris d'un doute.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Sentinelles, que voyez-vous ? Demanda la Capitaine.

Horrifié, un soldat Impérial clama :

- Là-haut, dans les nuages ! Regardez !

Et c'est au moment où le bourreau levait sa hache que l'improbable se produisit : une noire et grande créature ailée, aussi splendide que terrifiante atterrit avec fracas sur la tour derrière le bourreau. Il était tellement gros que ses gigantesque ailes d'une envergure de cent mètres descendaient le long des parois presque jusqu'à mi-hauteur. Au même moment que le bourreau s'apprêtait à abattre sa hache sur Godric, celui-ci ainsi que la Capitaine reçurent chacun une flèche de Styrbjorn dans la tête basculant leurs corps en arrière.

- "UN DRAGON ! FUYEZ ! Crièrent les villageois oubliant que la ville avait été fermé pour l'exécution condamnant ainsi chaque habitant à une mort affreuse.

- Par tous les Dieux ! Un Dragon ! Comment est-ce possible ?" Annonça une Sombrage.

Godric qui venait de se lever fut rejoint par Styrbjorn, Freyja, Erik et Erika qui furent eux aussi fasciné par le dragon jusqu'à ce que la bête ouvrit la gueule et poussa un cri interminable et démoniaque.

**_YOL BAH LOK !_**

C'est alors que tout vacilla autour d'eux. L'incantation émit par le Dragon transforma subitement le ciel jusqu'alors bleu azur en un décor apocalyptique, le ciel se couvrit de nuages sombres et devint rouge et ocre, une pluie de rochers en feu s'abattit sur la ville d'Helgen, bloquant la poterne que Styrbjorn voulait emprunter. Cela sema la panique la plus totale à Helgen. Devant cette vue terrifiante, les villageois fuirent dans tous les sens hurlant et pleurant.

- "Ne restez pas plantés là ! Tuez cette horreur ! Clama Tullius à la garnison. Puis à d'autres, il ordonna :

- Gardes, conduisez les villageois en sécurité ! Ouvrez les portes afin qu'ils puissent fuir !

Godric ainsi que les autres qui furent en première place de la puissance du Dragon, furent à moitié sourd et sonnée par le Thu'um que venait d'incanter la bête. Ils entendaient des cris partout autour d'eux, sentaient le brûlé également, le Dragon étaient en train de cracher des flammes et de ravager Helgen, en l'espace de quelques secondes la moitié de la garnison et de la population d'Helgen avait été massacrer par ce monstre. Styrbjorn trancha les poignets entravés de Godric et ils courrurent tous ensemble se mettre à l'abri dans la tour la plus proche où les Soldats Sombrages s'étaient réfugiés après avoir saisi cette opportunitée. Une fois le seuil de la porte franchi, Ulfric la referma sans tarder... Ce qui se voyait à travers les meurtrières de la tour était effroyable, la ville d'Helgen était en feu, plusieurs tours avaient été heurtés par la pluie de rochers tuant sur le coup des dizaines d'Impériaux, des corps calcinés gisaient dans la cour intérieure et extérieure. Sur la vingtaine de Sombrages condamnés, il y avait seulement dix Sombrages qui avaient pu atteindre la tour dont Ralof et Ulfric. Cependant, six des dix soldats d'Ulfric étaient gravement blessés après avoir essayé d'attaquer Styrbjorn, Erika et Freyja qui était toujours équipés de leurs armures Impériales. Ralof déplora :

- "Jarl Ulfric ! Qu'est ce dont que cela ? Les légendes auraient-elles dit vrai ?

- Les légendes n'incendient pas des villages entiers ! Nous devons fuir au plus vite !

- Alors trouvons une issue en haut de la tour ! Je crains que les débris de la tour dû à l'attaque de ce Dragon n'aient bloqué la porte !"

Après que Styrbjorn lui est tranché ses liens, Godric s'équipa du seul équipement que les six Sombrages n'avait pas pris et qui était rangé sur les rateliers : une armure cloutée, un bouclier à bande en fer, un casque en fer ainsi que des bottes et des gantelets en fer. Les seuls armes restantes était une dague et une épée en acier ainsi qu'un arc long avec une dizaine de flèches de fer dans le carquois. Le danger rôdait tout autour d'eux, Ulfric ordonna à un de ses hommes de monter au premier afin de voir s'il y avait une quelconque issue. Le groupe de Godric le suivit ainsi que Ralof qui une fois au premier constatèrent l'impasse, l'un des murs supérieurs de la tour s'était effondrer bloquant l'accès au niveau supérieur de celle-ci.

- "Il faudra dégager ces rochers si nous voulons continuer à..."

Le soldat Sombrage fut interrompu par le Dragon qui démolissa le mur de la tour, projetant des débris sur l'homme le tuant sur le coup. La créature déversa un énorme flot de flammes ardentes après s'être mis en vol stationnaire, qui vint lécher l'intérieur de la tour, on entendait distinctement le Dragon dire _YOL TOOR SHUL_. Le groupe eut juste le temps de revenir en arrière avant de finir en cendres. Après quoi, il décolla aussi vite qu'il avait atterri. À travers la brèche formée, le groupe aperçus l'inquiétant mais majestueux monstre survoler la ville tout en crachant des flammes. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre, ni les flèches des centaines d'Archers ni la Magie des Mages Impériaux qui fusaient en direction de la créature. Ralof rejoignit le groupe :

- "Vous voyez l'auberge de l'autre côté ? Sautez sur le toit de l'auberge en contrebas et continuez, on vous rejoins dès qu'on le peut.

- Vous plaisantez ? Il y a au moins 5 mètres entre la tour et l'auberge sans parler de la hauteur, et des risques que la structure s'effondre sous l'effet de notre poids en plus de l'équipements.

- On a pas le temps pour ça Erik, cette auberge est notre unique chance de rejoindre le Donjon principal et de nous enfuir d'Helgen, ce Dragon à énormément de puissance et il est entrain de la déchainés contre tout ses Impériaux. Qu'en penses-tu Godric ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Styrbjorn, mais Erik a raison, le bâtiment risque de s'effondrer, mais nous devons tout de même tentés."

Un à un, le groupe sauta sur le toit de l'auberge sans encombre excepté Erik qui passa à travers les planches du toit, pour finir sa course, trois mètres plus bas contre une table en bois, qui s'écroula sous la masse du colosse. Le groupe le rejoignit au moment où Erik se releva, ses membres endoloris sous l'effet de la chute. Cependant, les cris stridents du Dragon ainsi que l'ombre planant au dessus d'eux, leur rappela toujours le danger la menace qui pesait sur eux. En sortant de l'auberge, le groupa tomba nez à nez avec le dénommé Hadvar et une vingtaine d'Impériaux protégeant des villageois dont un enfant et son père, l'Aubergiste de la ville qui était sérieusement blessé ainsi qu'un grand-père. Apercevant Godric et les autres, Hadvar leur ordonna de resté avec lui s'ils voulaient restés en vie pour atteindre le Donjon. En dépit du danger et captivé par la scène, Godric s'arrêta, suivant de ses yeux la créature céleste qui parlait dans une langue inconnu :

**_- "ZU'U ALDUIN. ZOK SAHROT DO NAAN KO LEIN ! PAHLOK JOORE ! HIN KAH FEN KOS BONAAR ! MEYYE ! TAHRODIIS AANNE ! HIM HINDE PAH LIIV ! ZU'U HIN DAAN !" _**

Quelque chose l'attirait en lui, alors qu'il n'avait jamais entendu une telle langue, les mots incantés par la créature lui semblaient familiers. C'est alors que le Dragon atterissa au milieu des Impériaux en fauchant quelques uns avec sa queue et ses ailes. Plusieurs d'entre eux essayèrent de le frappé aux corps à corps, pendant que les archers sur les remparts le criblé de flèches qui ricochèrent à chaque fois sur les écailles du monstre. On pouvait entendre distinguement un genre de rire émanant du Dragon puis il reparla de nouveau dans sa langue gutturale et sauvage :

**_- "ZU'U UNSLAAD, ZU'U NIS OBLAAN ! DI KIIRE FEN ALOK. NUST WO NI QIILAAN FEN KOS DUAAN."_**

Un soldat se plaigna que leurs armes étaient inefficace, et très vite la situation dégénéra, une dizaine d'Impériaux furent repoussés et projeté à une cinquantaine de mètres pour s'encastré contre les murs de la cour intérieure qui s'effondrèrent sous l'impact et l'onde de choc d'un puissant Cri. Le Dragon se tourna en direction de Godric, Styrbjorn, Erika, Freyja, Erik et le reste des Impériaux et villageois présents les dominants de toute sa taille, sa gueule béante demeurait juste au-dessus des têtes des Impériaux, de l'enfant, son père et de Godric qui étaient les plus proches, prête à faire feu. Voyant la scène, Hadvar hurla à tout le monde de quitter la route. Incapable de se mettre à l'abri, Godric eu le réflexe de planter son bouclier au sol et de mettre son corps entre l'enfant et le bouclier. Mais trop tard, ils furent tous enveloppés des flammes ardentes du monstre qui couvraient les cris agonisant des soldats entrain de se faire calcinés ainsi que les cris des compagnons de Godric hurlant son nom. C'est alors, qu'un mot vint à l'esprit de Godric. Se sentant lié à la conscience du Dragon. Troublé, le Dragon stoppa net son jet de flammes et redécolla s'en prenant à d'autres soldats plus loin. La fumée et les flammes se dissipèrent, dévoilant sous les yeux stupéfait de tout les témoins présents, Godric tenant dans ses bras l'enfant. Alors que l'enfant était évanouis et légèrement blessés, Godric n'avait que des égratignures.

- "Incroyable, tu... Tu devrais être mort à l'heure actuel, comment as-tu survécu ?

- Je l'ignore, mais pas de temps à perdre, nous n'avons aucune chance de vaincre ce Dragon. Il vole trop vite et il est bien trop puissant.

- Vous avez raison, venez utilisons le passage que ce Dragon a créer, il nous conduira directement au Donjon ! Là-bas, nous pourrons emprunter un souterrain qui nous permettra de fuir Helgen sans craindre ce monstre."

Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe émergea d'une falaise. Les loups, le louveteau ainsi qu'Orell les attendaient. Il s'agissait en fait, de la grotte où Styrbjorn avait soigné Erika quelques jours plus tôt et où leurs équipements avait été stockés. Au moment où chacun d'entre eux récupéra ses affaires, le Dragon survola la falaise et se dirigea vers le nord à tir d'ailes.

- "Bon sang, j'ai cru qu'il nous avait repéré ! S'exclama Hadvar. Par les Dieux, il se dirige vers Blancherive on dirait, quels ravages va-t-il aller causer là-bas ? Vous devriez rejoindre Rivebois, c'est à deux heures de marche d'Helgen ou du moins de ce qu'il en reste, un peu au nord d'ici. Mon oncle, Alvor est le forgeron du village. Si nous allons le voir, il nous aidera, venez."

Le groupe arriva une heure plus tard à un tournant, le long d'un sentier qui descendait vers un large torrent se tenaient trois étranges pierres dressées avec une vue magnifique du lac Ilinalta en arrière-plan, au loin, le groupe pouvait également voir une montagne sur laquelle reposait une étrange ruine Nordique avec des voûtes en ogives.

- "Vous voyez ces ruines là haut, sur la montagne ? C'est le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, on dit que des Draugr le hante, j'en faisais des cauchemars quand j'étais petit. Des Draugr qui descendent de la montagne en pleine nuit pour escalader ma fenêtre, ce genre de chose. Je dois admettre que je n'ai pas changé d'avis à son sujet.

- Que sont ses pierres ? Demanda Godric.

- Ce sont les Pierres Gardiennes, trois des treize anciennes Pierres Dressées qui parsèment le paysage de Bordeciel. Chacune d'entre elle est empreinte de la magie des treize constellations. Selon la Légende, seuls des Nordiques ayant une grande force intérieure peuvent les activées et recevoir la bénédiction de plusieurs des pierres en même temps. Allez-y, voyez-vous même, peut-être que les étoiles vous béniront."

Godric, Erik, et Erika s'approchèrent de la Pierre du Guerrier tandis que Freyja et Styrbjorn s'approchèrent de celle du Voleur. Ils reçurent tous une bénédiction, sous les yeux ébahis d'Hadvar qui leur avoua, n'avoir jamais vu une seule personne être bénis par l'une de ses Pierres. Alors en voir cinq en même temps relevait du destin. Le groupe repartit peu après pour Rivebois, sur la route chacun d'entre eux faisant davantage connaissance avec les autres. Erika se présenta comme étant la fille unique du Héraut des Compagnons Kodlak Blancrin, et membre du Cercle, mais contrairement aux autres Compagnons, elle préfère passée du temps dans la Châtellerie d'Épervine afin d'affutés ses talents de traqueuse et de chasseuse. Erik parla peu, mais avoua avoir étudié l'Art de la Voix au côté des Grises-Barbes de ses dix ans en 4E176 jusqu'à la mort de sa mère en 4E186 où ils les a quittés, depuis il est devenu un guerrier dans le but de retrouver la meute de Loup-Garou sauvage ayant tué sa mère, puis il voyagea de Province en Province avant de revenir en 4E201 sur les traces de cette meute, et que maintenant il ne savait pas quoi faire, Erika lui proposa de l'accompagnée jusqu'à Blancherive afin qu'il rejoigne les Compagnons. C'est alors qu'Hadvar les interrompa :

- "Ecoutez, en ce qui me concerne, vous avez déjà mérité l'amnistie. Mais tant que cela n'aura pas été confirmé par le Général Tullius, ne vous approchez pas des Soldats Impériaux et évitez de vous faire remarquer Godric, d'accord ? Je suis heureux que vous ayez décidé de m'accompagner. Nous sommes presque arrivés à Rivebois."

Au bout d'une heure, le groupe arriva en vue de Rivebois. Rivebois est un petit village forestier d'une trentaine d'habitants qui est entourée de forêts et de rivières, construit dans la Châtellerie de Blancherive au bord de la Rivière Blanche et de la Gorge du Monde Le village de Rivebois a été fondé par les ancêtres de Gerdur et d'Hod, les propriétaires de la scierie avec un moulin à eau qui est située sur une petite île à gauche d'une immense maison à colombage, appartenant à la famille du forgeron du village. Rivebois est un village parfaitement autonome, vivant essentiellement de chasse, de pêche et d'agriculture. Il y a également un marché ainsi qu'une auberge. Le village rurale est protégé par des palissades renforcé en pierre, mais malgré l'absence de garde de la Châtellerie, celui-ci reste largement défendable. Depuis la Guerre Civile, la route menant à Blancherive est fréquenté par des bandits ce qui force les riverains à resté à l'intérieur des murs, rendant le commerce avec la capitale extrêmement dangereux pour les habitants de Rivebois. Après avoir franchis le mur, le groupe se dirigea vers l'une des maisons en colombage, une enseigne indiquait qu'il s'agissait de l'atelier d'un forgeron. En effet, une forge, une meule, un établi ainsi qu'un chevalet de tannage était présent. Il y avait également une dizaine de lingots de fer et d'acier qui était posé au sol à côté de l'établi ainsi qu'une table contenant un bouclier, une épée et deux casques. Un homme musclé portant une tunique de forgeron ainsi qu'un marteau et des pincettes était entrain de travailler le métal, il refroidissait sa lame dans le bac d'huile de sa forge.

- "Tout à l'air calme ici. Venez. Mon oncle est là. Oncle Alvor ! Je vous salue !"

L'homme ayant une carrure impressionnante posa son marteau et s'avança vers Hadvar qui avait déjà monté quelques marches pour être à sa hauteur.

- "Hadvar ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Êtes-vous en permission ? Par les os de Shor, que vous est-il arrivé, mon garçon ?

- Chut mon oncle, s'il vous plait. Parlez moins fort. Je vais bien, mais nous devrions rentrer pour discuter.

- Qui sont ces personnes ? Demanda le forgeron en voyant le groupe de Godric derrière.

- Ce sont des amis. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie. Y a t-il un endroit où on peut parler ? Impossible de savoir quand les différentes Châtelleries apprendront ce qu'il s'est passé à Helgen...

- Helgen ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Venez, je vous expliquerai tout une fois à l'intérieur.

- D'accord, d'accord. Entrez. Sigrid va vous préparer quelque chose à manger pendant que vous me raconterez tout ça."

À en juger par les différentes conversations des villageois, la nouvelle de la capture d'Ulfric avait apparemment fait le tour de la province, mais son évasion ainsi que l'attaque d'Helgen étaient encore inconnues. Le groupe suivit Hadvar et Alvor. Il y avait une belle femme Nordique rousse portant des vêtements de fermière, ainsi qu'une fillette du nom de Dorthe assise sur un lit.

- "Sigrid ! Nous avons de la compagnie !

- Hadvar ! On se faisait tant de soucis pour vous ! Venez, vous devez être affamés, tous. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous apporter quelque chose à manger.

- Alors, mon garçon, c'est quoi ce mystère ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, avec la tête de quelqu'un qui a perdu un combat contre un ours ? Vous avez l'air épuisés, tous les six.

- Je ne sais plus quand j'ai dormi pour la dernière fois. C'est une très longue histoire... Comment résumer et par où commencer ? Eh bien, les nouvelles concernant Ulfric sont vraies. Avec le Général Tullius, ainsi qu'une centaine d'Impériaux moi inclus, nous avons tendus une embuscade à lui et ses hommes, c'était un coup magistral du Général Tullius, il est ici que depuis quelques mois, et nous avons déjà l'avantage face aux Sombrage. Des espions au sein de la rébellion nous ont informés qu'Ulfric accompagné d'une soixantaine de soldats étaient en route vers le Gué du Sombreflot. C'était il y a... quatre jours, maintenant. Il y a eu environ quarante morts, mais Ulfric à réussi à s'échapper, nous l'avons pisté et de nouveau capturé ainsi que le reste de ces troupes alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le fort du Trône Sanglant. Je pensais que nous les ramenions à la Cité Impériale face à l'Empereur Titus Mede II mais il faut croire que le Général Tullius avait une autre idée en tête, ce matin, nous avons fait halte à Helgen, et c'est alors que quand les exécutions avait commencés que... qu'un Dragon est apparu de nulle part.

- En chair et en os ? Un vrai...

- Oui ! Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Le dragon est arrivé et a tout dévasté. C'était le chaos.

- Il a réduit la ville en cendres en quelques heures après avoir massacré en entier tout les habitants et la garnison. Même moi, j'ai dû mal à le croire et pourtant, j'étais là. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, sans ce dragon, Ulfric serait mort, c'est grâce au chaos et à la confusion engendré par cette créature, qui lui a permis de s'enfuir. Et sans l'aide de Freyja, Styrbjorn, Godric, Erika et Erik, je ne serais certainement plus de ce monde. Je dois rentrer à Solitude pour raconter ce qui s'est passé. J'ignore s'il y a d'autres survivants. Nous sommes vraiment les premiers à rejoindre Rivebois ?

- A ma connaissance, personne d'autre n'a pris la route du Sud.

- Bien. Peut-être qu'on va pouvoir dormir un peu. Je pensais que vous pourriez nous aider : nourriture, matériel, un toit.

- Bien sûr ! Les amis d'Hadvar sont mes amis. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis heureux d'aider du mieux possible. Mais j'ai besoin de vous. Nous avons besoin de vous. Le Jarl doit savoir qu'un Dragon rôde dans la région. Rivebois est sans défense... Nous devons demander au Jarl Balgruuf de Blancherive d'envoyer autant de soldats que possible. Si vous pouviez vous en charger, je vous en serais reconnaissant et je vous le revaudrais.

- De quel côté est le Jarl de Blancherive ? Demanda Godric.

- Actuellement, notre Seigneur essaie de rester neutre dans ce conflit, mais ça ne durera pas. Il va devoir choisir son camp, et je crains qu'il prenne la mauvaise décision... En effet, bien qu'il n'aime pas Élisif, la veuve du Haut-Roi Torygg, Balgruuf ne porte pas Ulfric dans son coeur également. Ceci dit, je le respecte. Il est le propriétaire de toutes les terres de la Châtellerie et je lui paye un impôt. En échange, il assure la sécurité de ses serfs, et il n'a jamais failli à son devoir pour l'instant.

- Il n'y a pas de Haut-Roi pour le moment ? Demanda à son tour Styrbjorn.

- L'Empire fera tout pour qu'Élisif devienne la nouvelle Haute-Reine de Bordeciel et mettre fin à la Rébellion d'Ulfric. Ulfric l'accuse d'avoir trahi Bordeciel tout comme Torygg : tous deux sont des marionnettes de l'Empire à ses yeux ! C'est pour cela qu'il a tué son époux. Ulfric est un traître, sa cause est peut-être juste, mais l'homme n'est qu'un mensonge, et est-ce que cela valait le coup de divisé et d'affaiblir Bordeciel ? De trahir l'Empire ? Non ! Ulfric devra répondre de ses crimes tôt au tard.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais... ? D'après ce que je sais, pour qu'un nouveau souverain soit élevé sur le Trône de Bordeciel, les neuf Jarls doivent se réunir en Conseil et se mettre tous d'accord. Or, avec cette Guerre Civile, l'unanimité requise entre Jarl n'aura jamais lieue. Comment voulez-vous qu'Élisif deviennent Haute-Reine alors qu'Ulfric Sombrage ne la laissera jamais montée sur le trône ?

- Vous avez raison Freyja, mais Ulfric ne risquera donc pas de devenir Haut-Roi tant que l'Empire et Élisif respirera.

- Et tant que l'Empire et les Sombrages s'entretuent, le Thalmor gagne des forces, arrête et tue les Nordiques fidèle à Talos, et risque de rentrer en guerre d'un moment ou un autre contre l'Empire mais également contre nous. Et maintenant, les Dragons qui reviennent sur Tamriel ! BORDEL !" Erik frappa lourdement du poing sur la table faisant sursauté Alvor, Hadvar, Sigrid et Dorthe, puis il continua.

"Bordeciel a grandement besoin d'un Enfant de Dragon. Seul un Dovahkiin est capable d'absorber et de tuer irrémédiablement un Dragon. Seul des Nordiques comme les Héros d'antan sachant réellement maîtrisé le Thu'um peuvent sauver Skyrim de cette période sombre. Si un Dovahkiin apparaît il ou elle sera le premier à avoir mon soutient pour devenir le Haut-Roi et pour l'aidés dans sa quête. Seul un Dovahkiin devrait siéger sur le trône de Bordeciel et de l'Empire cela permettrait à tous les Nordiques, Impériaux, Brétons et Rougegardes de reprendre courage, et nous pourrions chasser ces Thalmor en dehors de Bordeciel en plus de Cyrodiil et Lenclume une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas, pourquoi Ulfric Sombrage était-il baillonné ? Demanda Godric.

- Quand il était encore un jeune garçon, Ulfric Sombrage a était choisi par les Grises-Barbes pour étudier avec eux au Haut Hrothgar. Apparemment son entraînement avec eux à duré comme moi, à peu près dix ans, et il a développé ses compétences dans ce que les Grises-Barbes appellent l'Art de la Voix. Il était lui aussi un Grise-Barbe, mais il a pris un chemin différent de l'enseignement des Grises-Barbes quand la Grande Guerre contre le Domaine Aldmeri a commencé en 4E171. Ulfric s'est senti obligé de participer à l'effort de guerre et il a donc quitté le Haut Hrothgar pour rejoindre la Légion Impériale. Malgré le mépris qu'Arngeir avait. Pour les Grises-Barbes, l'Art de la Voix ne doit être utilisé que pour vénérer Kyne. Mon père Hlofgar Clangeddin a combattu au côté d'Ulfric Sombrage, de Galmar Rudepoing et du Légat Rikke jusqu'à ce qu'Ulfric soit capturé par le Domaine Aldmeri quelque temps avant qu'ils s'emparent de la Cité Impériale. Mon père est mort lors de l'Incident de Markarth quand ils nous a permis à ma mère, ma soeur et moi de nous enfuir.

- L'Incident de Markarth... d'après ce que j'ai lu, ils disent tous qu'Ulfric Sombrage a commis des crimes monstrueux envers la population Brétonne et Nordique, c'est donc vrai n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Styrbjorn.

- C'est exact. Si vous voulez réellement connaître les événements de l'Incident de Markarth les voici. Comme vous le savez sans doute, quand l'Empire était en guerre contre le Domaine Aldmeri, Markarth et la Crevasse étaient sujets en 4E174 à ce que les gens appellent "La Rébellion des Parjures". Les Brétons natives de la Crevasse, que l'on appellent "Les Hommes de la Crevasse" ont saisie cette opportunités pour prendre le contrôle de la ville car les Légionnaires de l'Empire stationnés à Markarth avaient rappelés au combat, laissant la cité vulnérable. À l'époque, le Jarl de la Crevasse n'a pas pu empêcher la rébellion et a été lors du siège. La Rébellion étant un succès, les Hommes de la Crevasse ont régnés sur Markarth et la Crevasse en tant que Royaume Indépendant de Skyrim pendant deux ans. Pendant cette période, le Royaume était prospère et pacifique, et les Crevassais ont commencés à discutés avec l'Empire afin de faire reconnaitre la légitimité du royaume à la fin de la Grande Guerre, mais... À l'époque, Igmund le Jarl actuel de Markarth qui est également le fils du défunt Jarl, a demandé de l'aide à Ulfric Sombrage afin de reprendre la Châtellerie en lui promettant que malgré le Traité de L'Or Blanc entre le Domaine Aldmeri et l'Empire, qu'une fois Jarl, Igmund allait autorisé le Culte de Talos. Et vu que suite à la Grande Guerre, l'Empire devait rattraper un retard considérable dans les affaires de l'état, et avant qu'un traité de paix entre les Crevassais et l'Empire ait pu être signé, Ulfric a assiégés Markarth, et a repris la cité en utilisant le Thu'um. Quand la cité est tombé, Ulfric et ses mercenaires ont fait passés au fil de l'épée jusqu'au dernier tout ceux qui travaillaient pour les Crevassais, même ceux qui s'étaient rendus. Les femmes autochtones furent torturés pour découvrir les noms des guerriers Crevassais qui avaient fui la ville ou s'étaient réfugiés dans les collines de la Crevasse. Tous les habitants de la ville qui ne s'étaient pas joints à Ulfric lors de l'assaut, Crevassais comme Nordiques, furent exécutés. Je me souviendrais toujours des paroles d'Ulfric lorsqu'il fit massacrer les marchands, les fermiers, les anciens et tous les enfants suffisamment grands pour tenir une épée qui ne s'étaient pas ralliés à sa cause. "Si vous n'êtes pas avec nous, vous êtes les ennemis de Bordeciel". Comment peut-on tués des innocents et prétendre se battre avec honneur ? Même Madanach le Roi des Crevassais a plus d'honneur, quand je pense qu'il a était capturé par Igmund et épargné par Thonar Sang d'Argent pour dissuader les Crevassais de tenter quoi que ce soit sur Markarth. Maintenant ils sont connus sous le nom de Parjures, et ont les considèrent comme des criminels sur leurs propres terres. Après avoir repris Markarth, le Jarl Igmund a autorisé le culte de Talos, comme il avait promis à Ulfric, et quand la Légion Impériale est arrivée poir restauré la loi et l'ordre. Ulfric leur a refusé l'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'eux aussi, soit d'accord pour autorisé le culte. Avec le chaos qui régnait dans la ville et le taux de mortalité, l'Empire n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter menaçant ainsi le Traité de Paix conclue avec le Domaine Aldmeri. L'inconscience d'Ulfric aurait pu déclenché une nouvelle guerre avec le Domaine. Mais le Domaine a préféré mettre la pression sur l'Empire, et la milice d'Ulfric et lui-même ont été bannis et emprisonné. Apparemment depuis cet époque, Ulfric s'est senti trahi par l'Empire et depuis il cherche sans cesse à recruter des Nordiques afin de se rebeller contre l'Empire. Quand son père, le Jarl de Vendaume est mort, Ulfric a été forcé de faire ses éloges par écrit. Et quand il est sortie de prison pour retourné à Vendeaume, les citoyens l'ont nommé Jarl en réclamant une guerre contre le Domaine Aldmeri. La suite vous l'a connaissait, Ulfric a tué le Haut-Roi Torygg et les événements se sont enchainés nous conduisants jusqu'à Helgen.

- Alvor, quel est la route vers Blancherive ? Demanda Godric.

- Il vous suffit de traverser le pont septentrional du village, puis de continuer toujours vers le Nord... Après six heures de marche, vous verrez la Cité-État s'étendre sur toute une colline avec son château bien visible au sommet. Vous ne pourrez pas la manquer une fois au niveau d'un croisement avec deux ponts, tournez à gauche vers l'Hydromellerie d'Hydroning et continuer vers la ferme Pelagia ainsi que les écuries afin de rejoindre l'entrée principale. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je retourne travailler à la forge, reposez-vous, le marché de Rivebois est juste en face de chez moi, nous avons aussi une auberge si vous voulez y passer la soirée."

Alvor sortit accompagné du reste du groupe qui pris la direction de l'Auberge du Géant Endormie, pour se désaltérés. Durant tout le reste de la fin d'après midi, le groupe parla de la direction que chaque membre voulait prendre après avoir entendu les rumeurs du tavernier Orgnar. Freyja voulait retournée à Faillaise en passant par la Châtellerie du Clos et celle d'Estemarche afin d'éviter les groupes de bandits qui avait pris possession du Donjon de Valtheim sur la route entre Blancherive et Vendaume. Mais elle voulait d'abord accompagné son frère à Blancherive qui avait rendez-vous avec Vajhira. Styrbjorn voulait également se rendre à Vendeaume afin de rentré en contact avec le jeune Aventus Aretino qui apparemment avait effectué le Sacrement Noir, la nouvelle n'avait pas encore atteint Épervine, ce qui lui laisserait une longueur d'avance sur la Confrérie Noire. Erik et Erika se rendrait à Blancherive pour voir le Héraut des Compagnons, et Godric informerait le Jarl Balgruuf le Grand de Blancherive de la destruction d'Helgen et de la requête des villageois de Rivebois. Après avoir fini de boire leur Hydromel, Le groupe se rendit au marché de Rivebois afin d'acheter le nécessaire pour le voyage. Le marché n'était qu'une maison dont le rez de chaussée servait de magasin, mais il semblait bien achalandé. Au moment où le groupe pénétra à l'intérieur, des éclats de voix se firent entendre, les cinq compagnons observèrent la scène avec étonnement mais sans oser s'en mêler.

- "Puisque je te dis que nous devons aller la récupérer !

- C'est trop dangereux Camilla, tu n'iras pas seule !

- Alors accompagne-moi !

- Je ne peux pas laisser la boutique en plan, et puis nous ne sommes pas des guerriers !

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !

- J'ai dit non ! Pas d'aventure, pas de mise en scène et pas de chasse au voleur !

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu va faire, alors ? Je t'écoute Lucan !

- Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus."

La jeune femme brune du nom de Camilla qui se tenait prêt du comptoir vint s'asseoir prêt du feu, visiblement exaspérée et en maugréant.

- "Oh des clients, je suis désolé... entrez donc, ne faites pas attention au tapage ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a dit, mais le marché de Rivebois est ouvert. Faites vos courses, n'hésitez pas ! Dit le commerçant en souriant au groupe de manière forcé. Godric s'approcha du comptoir et sortit une bourse pleine de Septim récupéré dans les coffres, souterrain et corps des soldats Impériaux d'Helgen.

- Ils nous faudraient des nécessaires de voyage, pour mes compagnons et moi-même, avec des tentes en peaux souples mais résistantes à des intempéries, des piquets en bois, du silex et de l'amadou poir démarrer un feu, cinq pot en fonte pour la cuisine et aussi cinq sacs de couchages roulés serrés, ainsi que des torches.

- Aventuriers hein ? Interrogea le petit homme moustachu.

- En quelques sortes on peut dire, nous avons aussi des butins à vendre, cela vous intéresserait peut être ?"

Le marchand et le groupe firent ensemble l'inventaire de leur sac et le commerçant leurs rachetèrent la plupart de leurs biens. Alors que le groupe s'apprêta à sortir, satisfait de la transaction puisque les bourse de chacun s'étaient considérablement alourdie, la femme assise se redressa d'un bond et les héla. Elle semblait s'être retenue de parler tout le long de la transaction.

- "Non Camilla, tu ne vas pas les mêler à ça !

- Calmez-vous, expliqués nous d'abord de quoi il retourne, nous aviserons ensuite... Dis Erik après s'être chargé de son paquetage et avoir croisé ses bras. Le visage de Camilla s'illumina.

- Vas'y Lucan, explique leurs !

- Ouais, on... s'est fait voler. On nous a volé une babiole... Enfin ça a tout de même de la valeur mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi les voleurs n'ont emporté que ça. Les voleurs ne voulaient qu'une chose, une décoration en or massif, un truc en forme de Griffe de Dragon. Ils ont trouvé refuge en haut du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Mais vous comprenez, je voudrais récupérer cette Griffe, c'est un trésor familial et ça a de la valeur...

- Et vous voudriez que nous allions la chercher ?

- Oui c'est cela ! S'exclama Camilla en bondissant de sa chaise. Vous voulez bien ? Je vous montre le chemin !

- Si vous faites ça, je pourrais vous fournir du matériel si jamais vous revenez à Rivebois."

Godric regarda un à un ses compagnons, il connaissait la situation de Styrbjorn et de Freyja qui devait se rendre au plus vite à Faillaise et à Vendeaume, et préféra ne pas les impliqués car contrairement à eux, Godric n'avait pas d'objectif particulier comme eux et il n'avait pas réfléchis à ce qu'il ferait une fois en Bordeciel, Erik et Erika devait également se rendre à Blancherive comme lui, et il préféra attendre la réponse du Héraut des Compagnons les concernant avant de les impliqués.

- "Je veux bien essayer mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

- L'espoir est suffisant ! Elle vola littéralement vers la porte. Je les emmènent jusqu'au pont à la sortie du village !

- Mais pas plus loin ! Lucan avait vraiment l'air inquiet de voir sa soeur partir.

- Il nous faut traverser la ville et le pont pour atteindre le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Vous pouvez la voir d'ici. La montagne juste derrière les bâtiments. Ces voleurs doivent être fous, de se cacher là. Ces vieilles cryptes regorgent de pièges, de Trolls, de Draugar, et de tout un tas d'autres choses ! Je me demande pourquoi ils n'ont volé que la Griffe d'Or de Lucan. Le magasin regorge d'articles qui valent tout autant. Lucan a trouvé la Griffe environ un an après l'ouverture du magasin. Il n'a jamais dit d'où elle venait, il n'est pas commode. Voilà, c'est le pont qui mène hors de Rivebois. Vous voyez le chemin dans la montagne qui tourne à gauche après le pont ? Le groupe acquiesça. Suivez le et il vous mènera au Nord-ouest du Tertre, vous saurez que vous êtes au bon endroit quand vous verrez la vieille tour de garde, mais faites très attention, les voleurs ont investis les lieux, et la route est sinueuse. Bon, je pense que je devrais retourner auprès de mon frère. Il va y avoir une crise si je suis trop longue. Un vrai gosse. Soyez prudent surtout...

- Je vais essayer. A bientôt Camilla, je me nomme Godric. Je lui souris pour la réconforter.

- A bientôt... Godric." Puis elle était déjà reparti. Il faut dire qu'il faisait nuit et la température ne devait pas dépasser les cinq degrés.

Le groupe traversa le pont en observant l'eau filer à toute vitesse en formant une écume blanche autour des rochers qui affleurait. En aval du pont, le groupe entendit le fracas d'une chute d'eau, on pouvait également voir des saumons sautaient. De l'autre côté du pont, il y avait un poteau en bois qui indiquait la direction des principales villes de Bordeciel. Le groupe entier prit la direction de Blancherive.

**Tirdas 18 Vifazur 4E201**

Le groupe arriva cinq heures et demi plus tard dans une plaine, une cité-forteresse se dressait devant eux : Blancherive. Comme pour Épervine, Styrbjorn se remémora ce qu'il savait. La Châtellerie de Blancherive, qui doit son nom à la cité-forteresse située à l'est de sa vaste toundra, est la plus centrale de toutes les Châtelleries. Les routes y sont nombreuses et bien entretenus ; de plus, la visibilité est excellente dans ces plaines. Cette région est encadrée par les montagnes, celles de la Crevasse, à l'ouest, Hjaalmarche, le Clos au nord et Épervine au sud, s'avère très plate. Cependant son extrémité sud-est dont Rivebois fait partie est dominée par l'immense Gorge du Monde, le point culminant de Tamriel. C'est là que les voyageurs viennent en nombre pour gravir les Sept Mille marches menant jusqu'au Haut Hrothgar, foyer des Grises-Barbes. Il fallait plus d'une semaine de marche pour atteindre le sommet.

Blancherive est sans aucun doute l'une des Châtelleries les mieux équipées en matière de routes : à l'ouest, ses voies principales permettent d'accéder très facilement à la Crevasse ; au nord de celle-ci, une route suit la frontière et traverse la ville de Rorikbourg avant de remonter vers Pondragon pour rejoindre Solitude. Les plaines de la toundra regorgent de tertres étranges et de camps de Géants à explorer ; son centre est dominé par Fort Mauriart. La route qui passe par là permet de partir vers le nord, de gravir les montagnes et de gagner le terrible Labyrinthe de Hjaalmarche. Plus loin à l'est, on trouve Blancherive, l'écumante Rivière Blanche et la ville de Rivebois, à la frontière sud séparant la région de celle d'Épervine. Une autre route part vers le nord et les régions sauvages du Clos permettant de rejoindre la ville portuaire d'Aubétoile ; une autre encore contourne les contreforts situés au nord de la Gorge du Monde avant de suivre la Vallée de la Rivière Blanche d'Estemarche. Le Donjon de Valtheim se trouvait à la frontière entre les deux Châtelleries. Et bien que le départ des Sept Mille marches qu'empruntent les pèlerins pour accéder au sommet de la Gorge du Monde se trouve à Fort-Ivar dans la Brèche, la montagne elle-même est sur le domaine de Blancherive. Mais seuls les Nordiques maîtrisant un Thu'um assez puissant pour impressionner les Grises-Barbes du Haut Hrothgar sont autorisés à poursuivre leur ascension jusqu'au sommet.

La Châtellerie de Blancherive est considérée comme la plus "pure" des Châtelleries de Bordeciel. Depuis des siècles, ses habitants mènent une vie simple et austère, dans le respect des anciennes traditions Nordiques. Les contrées de la cité Nordique : Blancherive étant surtout composés de pâturages et de prairies aux hautes herbes luxuriantes, les habitants cultivent la terre, élevent du bétail et des chevaux vifs comme le vent qu'ils ont su dompter et tirer parti de la géographie de leur région afin de devenir un peuple cavalier. Ils sont reconnus comme étant les meilleurs cavaliers de Tamriel, maîtres de l'élevage des chevaux. À cause de leur relation intime avec les chevaux, tant par temps de paix que de guerre. Une partie de la population vit dans des villages et hameaux de la Châtellerie mais également aux alentours de la capitale. Sur des collines surplombant les basses terres, ils ont bâti des forteresses comme Blancherive. Elles leur permettent de surveiller tout l'horizon et offrent des positions de tir dominantes aux habiles archers de Blancherive. Lorsqu'une troupe ennemie est signalée, les armées pénétrants dans cette Châtellerie doivent d'abord essuyer les tirs des flèches mortelles des archers de Blancherive, qui harcèlent et ralentissent l'ennemi, afin de laisser le temps aux cavaliers et aux fantassins qui sortent pour la déborder, l'écraser et les anéantir complètement avant qu'elle n'atteigne les murs de bois de leurs forteresses. La cité-forteresse de Bancherive possède une palissade de pierre et de bois et dont la position stratégique lui offre une vue imprenable sur les plaines aux alentours, la ville possède des défenses efficaces mais résolument archaïques. Vendeaume a beau être la base principale des Sombrages dans la Guerre Civile, c'est la fière cité de Blancherive qui incarne le mieux les valeurs chères aux Nordiques de Skyrim.

La ville de Blancherive est située à la limite est de sa Châtellerie, une immense toundra venteuse et glacée occupant le centre de la province. Elle est construite autour de Jorrvaskr, le siège des Compagnons ; pendant des siècles, ce bâtiment qui est resté le seul sur la montagne est à l'origine l'un des navires Knörir provenant d'Atmora. Lors de l'invasion des cinq cents Compagnons d'Ysgramor et fut fondé par l'un de ses capitaines : Jeek de la Rivière qui fonda Bancherive en bâtissant Jorrvaskr en retournant son Knarr à l'envers pour l'utiliser comme un toit, tout près d'une immense statue à la forme d'un Aigle qui allait devenir la Forgeciel. Le Capitaine Jeek de la Rivière était le gardien du serment original des Compagnons, aujourd'hui perdu, et fut le premier à s'établir en protecteur des plus faibles qui se trouvaient en difficulté à la guerre, tandis que d'autres équipages participaient aux conquêtes à la recherche de la gloire. Aujourd'hui, Blancherive est devenue une grande ville d'environ 12 000 habitants. Du fait de sa position centrale et de sa facilité d'accès, pour quiconque ayant de bonnes intentions, la ville est la plaque tournante de l'économie de Skyrim car toutes les routes terrestre pour le commerce passent par les environs de sa capitale ou de ses villages Rivebois et Rorikbourg. Son marché est l'un des plus riches de Tamriel et l'on rencontre toutes les races humaines de Tamriel ainsi que parfois des caravanes Khajiit venus d'Elsweyr pour commercer.

Quand on approche Blancherive, l'imposante forteresse de Fort-Dragon domine le paysage. Son histoire remonte à l'Ère Première, à l'époque où le Roi Olaf le Borgne a vaincu le grand Dragon Numinex dans un duel de Thu'um au sommet du Mont Anthor avant de le ramener captif au village. C'est suite à cet événement devenu légendaire que cette glorieuse forteresse fut construite et nommée pour servir de cage à la bête, dont la tête orne aujourd'hui encore la grande salle. Le toit et les portes du château sont recouverts d'or, quand à l'intérieur, il comprend la grande salle du trône soutenue par des piliers sculptés er parée de tentures et tapisseries contant l'histoire de Blancherive. Le sol est pavé de dalles colorées et de runes entrelacées. Face aux portes, au nord, se trouve le trône doré du Jarl, sur une estrade haute de trois marches. Le mur Est est percé de multiples fenêtres qui éclairent l'intérieur. Au centre, un feu permet de réchauffer la pièce, la fumée pouvant s'échapper par un trou percé dans le toit.

Une centaine de mètres après avoir passé l'hydromellerie d'Hydroning et les champs de nombreuses fermes, le groupe arriva en vue de la Ferme Pelagia. Soudain le sol trembla et des cris se fit entendre, c'était le fracas d'un combat dans un des champs de la ferme. Un groupe de trois guerriers se battaient contre un Géant qui projeta d'un coup de massue le seul homme, un guerrier au physique imposant mais qui faisait pâle figure comparé à Erik au sol. Le Géant continua et toucha violemment les deux femmes, blessant la moins aguerrie des deux, la plus expérimentée, saignée à l'épaule. Voyant le Géant avançait vers elle, Erik se mit à courir, son Espadon à la main, pendant qu'Erika et Styrbjorn après avoir mis au point un plan, décochèrent deux flèches l'une avec une pointe en croissant de lune et l'autre siffleuse en direction du Géant, le Géant commençait à abaissé son arme sur la Nordique rousse quand la flèche siffleuse d'Erika lui passa au dessus de la tête, le bruit émis par la flèche stoppa net le Géant pour que la flèche de Styrbjorn lui tranche la main porteuse du gourdin. Styrbjorn et Erika décochèrent chacun deux autres flèches à pointes barbelés pour Erika et à pointe de serpent pour Styrbjorn, le Géant s'effondra à genou, mais avant que les deux Archers puissent décochés d'autres flèches pour l'achever, après avoir récupéré son gourdin de son autre main, le Géant essaya d'achever la Nordique. Erik s'interposa en déviant de tout son poids le coup, sous l'effet de la violence de l'impact, il lâcha son épée à deux mains avant de trancher le bras et de décapiter le Géant d'un seul coup sec de ses deux haches. Les trois guerriers qui s'était remis de leurs émotions, se levèrent pour courir vers Erik récupérant son arme et rejoint par le groupe.

La Nordique rousse au visage peint de trois marques en forme de griffes, s'approcha.

- "Merci, sans vous je serais morte ainsi que mes frère et soeur d'armes, c'est à cela que l'on reconnaît un vrai guerrier, à son sens du combat, jamais en retard mais jamais trop tôt non plus. Je me nomme Aela, des Compagnons de Jorrvaskr voici Farkas et Ria, Comment vous appellez-vous ?

- Erik Clangeddin, mais vous devriez également remercier mes compagnons ici présent.

Les trois Compagnons regardèrent chaque membre du groupe d'Erik, avant de s'apercevoir qu'Erika était parmi eux. Le dénommé Farkas se jeta sur elle, l'enlaçant et la jetant sur son épaule avant de la reposée au sol, sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Puis Erika et Farkas se mirent à rire.

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir Erika, tu as l'air en forme, cela fait plus de trois semaines que nous te cherchons sans relâche dans toutes les Châtelleries que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle était au main des Thalmor, prisonnière dans un baraquement d'Helgen, apparemment depuis plusieurs jours, je l'ai libérée juste avant qu'ils ne la violent et qu'ils la tuent comme le reste des femmes. Ils étaient à la recherche d'un dossier... Expliqua Styrbjorn

- ... S'agit-il du dossier que Kodlak t-a envoyée chercher ma petite louve ?

- C'est bon de voir que tu n'as pas changé Farkas, oui c'est bien le dossier, je l'ai avec moi.

- Kodlak doit le voir absolument, allons-y !

- Avant, d'y aller, j'aimerais savoir, avez-vous eu la visite du Thalmor ?

- Oui... Ils sont morts aussi, ils commençaient à vouloir entré de force dans la cité en proclamant qu'il y avait des infidèles au sein de Blancherive et ont menacés de revenir plus nombreux pour attaquer Blancherive, puis quand les gardes ont commencès à leurs dire de dégagés, ils ont commençaient à utilisés leur magie, une belle Nordique de passage est intervenue, et à retourné tous leurs sorts contre eux. D'ailleurs elle est encore à Blancherive, elle loge dans le château du Jarl à la demande du Mage de la cour, il aurait une mission spéciale pour elle, mais elle préfère être accompagnée d'un guerrier au moins. Aela, comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

- Eirukki, elle est venue à Blancherive pour prévenir Kodlak au sujet de la découverte d'un morceau de Wuuthrad. Bon assez perdus de temps, allons-y, quand à vous Erik. Elle le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, vous nous trouverez à Jorrvaskr, si vous avez envie de nous rejoindre. Adressez-vous à Kodlak Blancrin.

- Je le sais, Erika voulait que je vienne avec elle à Jorrvaskr."

À ces mots, tout le monde se dirigea vers les remparts de la ville. On sentait qu'elle avait subit les outrages du temps, quelques pans de murs se désagrégeaient ça et là mais l'impression de solidité dominait. Après avoir franchis le pont levis et être arrivé devant les grandes portes, deux des six gardes s'avancèrent lance à la main.

- "Halte ! La ville est fermée à cause du retour des Dragons. Personne ne rentre jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Seules les affaires officielles sont autorisées ! Lança l'un des deux gardes en armure jaune aux couleurs de Blancherive.

- Mes Compagnons et moi-même venons du village de Rivebois afin de demandé de l'aide au Jarl de Blancherive, de plus nous sommes des rescapée du massacre d'Helgen et avons des nouvelles à remettre au Jarl le plus rapidement possible concernant l'attaque du Dragon.

Le garde se tourna vers son commandant jucher sur le haut rempart de la ville, qui lui fit un signe de tête, puis s'éclipsa.

- Bien, dans ce cas entrez, mais on garde un oeil sur vous.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire soldats, les Compagnons ainsi que moi-même nous nous portons garant d'eux.

- Lady Blancrin, pardonnez-moi je ne vous avais pas reconnue. Très bien, OUVREZ-LES PORTES !"

Les soldats ouvrirent les lourdes portes en bois pour laisser le groupe entré. Freyja et Styrbjorn remarquèrent qu'une rivière coulait juste après les grandes portes dans un canal sortant des égouts. Un pont permettais de passer, afin de rejoindre à gauche l'un des baraquement des gardes et l'une des dix écuries de la cité où une centaine de chevaux se reposaient. À droite, il y avait un magasin du nom de la Guerrière qui était également une des quatres armureries. bien qu'étant un magasin, celui-ci avait à l'extérieur tout ce qu'un forgeron a besoin pour excercer son métier ; une Forge, un Établi, une Meule, une Enclume, une Fonderie et un Chevalet de Tannage. Un homme Impérial chauve portant une armure de Blancherive s'approcha du groupe, escorté par une dizaine de garde de Blancherive équipé de bouclier au couleur de la cité et armés d'épée Impérial. Il y avait également un Vieil Orsimer aux cheveux gris en armure d'acier de couleur marron armé d'une hache, d'un écu et d'une arbalète lourde. À ses côtés, deux grandes et gracieuses Nordique dont l'une était svelte, ronde de sein, à la taille fine et au visage en coeur qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix huit ans. La jeune femme avait une peau blanche, lisse, onctueuse et immaculée comme de la crème, une chevelure d'un ton de cuivre et des iris rouges. Elle appartenait visiblement au Vigile de Stendarr mais également au Culte d'Arkay à en juger par les amulettes qu'elle portait en boucle d'oreille, elle était vêtue d'un long manteau rouge en fourrure blanche attaché au col qui était paré d'un torque d'or rouge agrémenté d'un Rubis Parfait monté en solitaire, un pantalon en cuir avec des bottes en fourrure blanche, des gantelets en cuir sur les avant bras nues. Elle était armée d'une simple épée et d'une dague toutes les deux en Argent. En plus de son armement, celle-ci portait plusieurs anneaux chacune forgés à partir d'une pierre précieuse parfaites : Grenat, Améthyste, Diamant, Saphir et Emeraude.

- "Bienvenue à Blancherive, je suis le Commandant Caius de la Garde de Blancherive, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous avez survécu à Helgen et vous venez du village de Rivebois avec une requête à soumettre au Jarl Balgruuf. Avant de vous laissez passer, je dois vérifier que vous n'êtes pas un criminel recherché par les autorités de Blancherive ou une éventuel menace aussi bien pour la vie du Jarl Balgruuf, mais également pour la vie des concitoyens de Blancherive qui sont sous ma protection. Je laisse la Garde de l'Aube procéder aux vérifications."

Le Guerrier Orque ainsi que les deux Nordique Rousse s'avancèrent vers le groupe, tandis que la Prêtresse lançait un sort de Détection des Morts et des Vivants de ses deux mains, l'autre femme tenait un marteau de guerre et l'Orque son arbalète.

- "Aucun d'entre eux n'est un Vampire, il n'y a rien à craindre de ce côté là Durak.

- Très bien, merci Skara, Ingjard tu peux rengainer ton arme. Donc, si vous n'êtes pas l'un de ces sales suceurs de sang, qui êtes-vous ?

Après s'être chacun présenté, chaque membre du groupe se dispersa. Styrbjorn et Freyja en compagnie du dénommé Durak et d'Ingjard se dirigèrent vers l'Auberge de la Jument Pavoisé, l'une des trois plus grandes Auberges du Quartier des Plaines, tandis qu'Erik et Erika suivirent le reste des Compagnons pour se rendre à Jorrvaskr dans le Quartier du Vent accompagnés de Skara qui devait s'entretenir avec Kodlak Blancrin au sujet de sa venue à Blancherive. Godric se fit accompagner par les gardes jusqu'au Quartier des Nuée, et pénétra dans Fort-Dragon afin de s'entretenir avec le Jarl Balgruuf.


End file.
